


Fate/Oedipus Complex 第一部分：虚荣

by Everything_was (Arnold_Kolmogrov)



Series: Fate/Oedipus Complex [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Pain, Sarcasm, Stream of Consciousness, Suffering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold_Kolmogrov/pseuds/Everything_was
Summary: 一切的起因来自于一个理念：“命运是否存在”。这个理念带来的愤怒使莫德雷德掀起反叛，导致了不列颠的灭亡；这个理念带来的决断使远坂凛在五岁时成为代替者，注定了她将经历的苦痛；这个理念带来的怀疑使得言峰绮礼执着于安哥拉·曼纽的降生，最终使他燃尽一生。但最终，被侮辱的死者只是眷恋着过去的苦涩，最终，被损害的生者只是希冀着未来的苟活。本文是披着fate同人皮的陀思妥耶夫斯基小说《白痴》同人，很多角色的塑造方向比起原作更接近《白痴》当中的角色，因此重度ooc请注意。意识流警告，吃设定警告，时间线错误警告，都合主义警告，滥用典故警告
Series: Fate/Oedipus Complex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章：一个不比其他城市更好的城市

**Author's Note:**

> 重申：本文是披着fate同人皮的陀思妥耶夫斯基小说《白痴》同人，很多角色的塑造方向比起原作更接近《白痴》当中的角色，因此重度ooc请注意。
> 
> 序章的标题和结尾借鉴了雷蒙德·钱德勒的《漫长的告别》，好久没看了，那是我最喜欢的侦探小说。
> 
> 语言前期会比较生涩，而且急着走剧情，可能比较跳，见谅。有些人物前期我没有拿捏好该怎么写，而且有些时间线上的问题，后期我会努力修正。

长途飞机上的航空餐如他所料般令人不适，来到这个陌生的国家，语言上的障碍倒是其次，最重要的是什么看上去都似曾相识但又不那么一样。如果有机会的话，他一定会说，如果有机会的话，他宁肯告诉那个叫做阿特拉姆的暴发户说自己难当此重任，还是叫他自己来为好。但那人却不知为何在这种事情上十分大度，愣是把这事推给了自己。但是这也不错，反正他的家族在时钟塔这种贵族主义盛行的地方就跟河底的石子一样不起眼，就算圣杯战争这种稀里糊涂的重任只能招致麻烦，好歹也是个证明自己的方法。当然，如果有机会的话，他宁肯去花这些时间想办法办退学手续，然后专心写上一阵子歌，就算十有八九什么也写不出来也可以拿这些时间补习一下音乐理论，在英国那发霉的国家搞得他什么都想不起来。如果有机会的话，好吧，他自从下了飞机之后已经对自己说了四个‘如果有机会的话’，其中两个还是同一句话里的。他脑袋肯定是快要坏掉了。水土不服，肯定是这样。卡多克·泽姆露普斯一边这么想着，一边走向行李提取区。他把耳机插进随身听的插孔里面，随后又从随身背包里面掏出那个叫做埃尔梅罗二世的家伙给他临时搜刮——这么说不太确切，对于亲历者来说这肯定是多次核对过的确定的情报——的关于圣杯战争的信息上。确切的说，是地主家的住址上。

“冬木市的……远坂樱？”

* * *

远坂樱从床上爬起来，她习惯性的想要叫人，但随后意识到偌大的宅邸里面只有她一个人，并且她还意识到自己早在五年前就应该改掉自己的这个习惯。但是似乎不知是过去行为积攒的惯性过于庞大还是自己在潜意识中不愿意割舍那片过去而将之保留，当然最有可能的是季节原因。一般来说，季节性情绪紊乱都特指冬季发病的情绪低落。自从分家以来这是第十个冬天。如果对于过去每一个冬季的情绪进行追踪，说不定能够画出一条代表记忆所引致情感的衰退曲线，进而得到其半衰期。对于宝石魔术的魔术师来说，矿物学还挺重要的。随后她听到楼下传来的脚步声才想起来昨天晚上被搞坏的屋顶。随后她瞥向自己的左手，叹了口气。电话铃响了，她抓起分机。毫无疑问，如此不解风情地大早上打来电话的只有可能有一个人。说起来那个男人尽管对于食物的偏好很怪，经营家产也做的很烂，她却很难讨厌那个人。她耸了耸肩，好像她自己还不够奇怪似的。

“喂，绮礼，搞定了。”

* * *

言峰绮礼听着听筒那边传来的声音。Archer已经被召唤了。那可真是不错，剩下的就只有caster和……lancer？变量变得有趣了起来。那个叫做卡多克的年轻人看上去有些睡眠不足。绮礼的嘴角不自觉地露出苦笑，圣杯战争既然即将开始，那负责隐蔽的自己也十有八九要过上不眠不休的夜晚。但是谁能说这是坏事呢？十年过去了，有生之年再度见证奇迹，这是何等的幸运！他几乎可以听到自己血管中那污浊的血液跳动的声音，如同小锤一般击打着他的那颗几乎可以被称为枯萎的心脏。他又笑了出来，真是一个糟糕的双关。他简短的和樱说了几句，便挂断了电话。当然电话是他故意这么早打的。尽管谈论的对象是昨晚到达的冬木，但是他还是很好奇在早上的电话骚扰可不可以让他的被监护人感到不爽。只可惜樱实在是天资聪慧，仿佛看穿了他的本质一般总是四两拨千斤的把他的讽刺还回来。好吧，他承认这的确比较有趣，实际上和樱聊天远好过某个自我意识过剩的混吃混喝的懒人王，但是这不够愉悦。实际上当他在前天把那个女人的胳膊切下来的时候他都感觉自己如同一条快要死在路上的鱼儿见到了水一般，居然在如此简单的背叛之中获得了如此巨大的狂喜。

“这可真是……不得了。”他喃喃自语道，幸好后面的日子还多的很哪。圣杯战争，瞧瞧他，人到中年，又很久没有干过执行者的活了。事到如今几乎所有人都只把他当成一个性格恶劣的神父。谁还能想到这具残破的身体里还有哪怕一丁点对于伟大的追求呢？他又想起了那个愚蠢的寻求毁灭的名叫卫宫切嗣的男人，那样的道路尽头只有自相矛盾，他到底是蠢到什么地步才能骗自己那么久？不过言峰自己不也是被自己和那虚伪的道德蒙蔽着而虚度了那青春岁月吗？想到这里，他突然想起那个男人好像有了一个养子。不知道会培养出什么样的人呢。令人期待哪。不过这也不是他关心的事情了。以那个男人的性格，不可能会教他的孩子魔术吧，在看到了那种事情之后。也就是说，那个养子参与圣杯战争的机会微乎其微。想到这里，绮礼感觉自己皱了皱眉，随后意识到自己有些失落。

“真是可惜。”

* * *

在卫宫士郎理解他看到的东西前，那只长枪就已经刺穿了他的心脏。在他的意识模糊前，他只记得自己看到一个红衣的男人在与一群看上去像是中世纪的蛮族勇士一样的人搏斗。男人手里拿着两把一黑一白的短剑，尽管是被围攻，却看上去游刃有余的样子。但随后，那个女人看到了他。

他只记得自己在跑，他并没有想象到求生的本能对于他来说会如此强烈。他也不知道自己居然仍然拥有这样的生命力。然而这都不重要了。从楼梯上面包抄过来的长枪兵刺穿了他的心脏。他的死亡已经无法被阻止。一切都结束了，他将在这里以这种莫名其妙的方法死去，他的血液将会变得冰冷，他的尸体将会变得僵硬，而他的理想——

终为土灰。

然而此刻，他站在自己的家门口，衣服上的血迹告诉他这一切并不是一场梦。他感到自己的喉咙有些干。他知道自己看到了不该看到的东西，那么下一个问题就很简单，自己还活着，下一次袭击是什么时候？以什么方式？是谁？

他并不知道。

自己被人救了一命，那个人是谁？自己口袋里的红宝石是救自己的人留下的，可是为什么？

屋顶上有了脚步声。他拿起了武器。报纸利用魔术强化过根本算不上武器，但是勉强挡开了瞄准脑袋的一击。

只能逃跑。

在一瞬之间，没有思考时间，他已经抵达了仓库，这里是死角，无路可退。

这是命运的指引吗？

亦或是命运的嘲笑？

他的手按在了地上，死亡的脚步声近了。

然后有了光。

* * *

Saber站在树上，那个被称为卫宫宅邸的地方亮起了光，看上去像是某个人召唤成功了。命运的眷顾。命运的指引。命运的捉弄。命运的嘲笑。

没有任何本质区别。

蓝衣的骑士拿着不可视之利刃，削铁如泥，袭击的士兵在顷刻间便化为亡魂，但更有可能的是他们都没有灵魂。

可以回去报告了，主人关心的人在可靠的保护之下。Saber信任那个人的能力，正如她信任过自己一般。

天快要亮了。没有人知道黑夜里发生过什么。有人被割喉，有人被枪杀，有人被抢劫，有人被强奸，有人被生吞活剥。没有人在乎。

有人在饥饿中死去，有人在暴食中死去。没有任何区别。

在saber的眼中，这一切都是平等的，如同她的故土。一座繁荣，强盛，自信，而又充满生命力的城市。一座虚荣，空洞，自负，而又充满腐烂的城市。

一个不比其他城市更糟糕的城市。

这一切只取决于你的位置和血统。

而saber都没有，所以不在乎。


	2. 凡俗所遗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于本章之中，凡人们初窥神之谋略

卫宫士郎并没有预料到会在这种环境下见到远坂樱。两人的交集并不多，除了同在弓道部以外几乎可以说是零。尽管友人间桐慎二似乎对她有点兴趣，但是也不知为何从来不肯采取任何行动。尽管不能说是校花倒也在穗群原学院有点人气，维持着不大不小的交际圈，可以说是再为普通不过的人。诚然，远坂家作为本地的大地主很有名气，父母双亡也可能引来同情，但是她似乎很快就能够使人忘掉这些事情，接着让自己完美的融入人群之中。因此卫宫士郎很难想象出她有什么特别之处。当然，这并不是说她很平庸，而只是说她似乎没有什么特色。如果说仅有的的特殊之处的话，就只有两点，其一是其在物理方面的非凡天赋。据知情人宣称她似乎和学校的物理老师讨论过什么叫做狄拉克符号的不明物体，其二则是她和校花间桐凛之间那若即若离的关系。

间桐凛有着黑色的长发，如同深海一般暗蓝色的眼睛，一双长腿更是对于青春期的男性极具杀伤力。然而不幸的是她的性格几乎可以被称作带刺的仙人掌，说话看似彬彬有礼，然而若是想要与其建立更为亲密的关系，则会立刻意识到两人之间仿佛有着利剑的阻隔一般，对话会被对方以几乎自毁的方法引向无法进行的地方，这使得她很快便在学校里被人孤立。唯一维护她的人似乎只有她的弟弟间桐慎二，但是就连后者也很快放弃了。但有趣的是，她由于某件机缘巧合的往事而和士郎关系不错。但是士郎曾经有几次见到远坂樱主动去和间桐凛搭话。每当这种时候，间桐凛都会摆出一副扑克脸的样子，想出各种借口试图打击对方的热情。但是樱却总是显得十分固执的样子。

“……那么就假装从头开始不就行了？”

“你怎么就是听不明白呢？从根基上就已经不行了……”这是士郎唯一一次听到的两句话。不知道为什么，尽管凛说这话的语气十分恶劣，几乎可以说是在斥责对方，但是士郎却觉得她看上去十分的害怕。

但是这并不是伤感的时刻。这是一个不那么平常的夜晚，而远坂樱实在是太过平常，以至于当她在那个手持双剑的红衣男人的身后出现的时候，反而成为了最不平常的人。红衣男人的胸口看上去被那个自称Lancer的少女的不可见的利刃划开了一道口子。

“你犹豫了啊。”Lancer冷冷地说道。

“哈，可能是因为天气吧。你可没必要担心对手吧。”红衣男人似乎并没有改变他那讥讽的态度的打算。

“大话说的可真好听，那为之付出性命的觉悟也该有了吧。”

“等一下，Lancer。”Lancer正打算往前继续突刺的时候卫宫士郎叫住了她。

Lancer听到他的命令，尽管手里的动作停了下来，但是依然保持着戒备：“御主，对方已经受了伤，实力被大幅削弱，我判断这是提升我方胜算的机会，给我许可让我摧毁敌人。”

“啊，学长，晚上好，真是没想到你也会参加这种事。”樱似乎并没有介意Lancer的敌意，只是她的脸上露出了失落的苦笑。卫宫士郎知道有什么不对，但他最后可以说出来的话只有一句：“远坂，你为什么在这里？”

“圣杯战争开始了啊，既然学长召唤了从者，那不是应该明白这是怎么回事吗？”

“御主，认识的人反而最为危险。在这种时候犹豫可不是好选择。”

“你的主人叫你停手了哦。”

“切。”Lancer咬了咬牙，仍然没有停止敌意的架势。

“抱歉，但是我真的什么都不知道，不管是圣杯战争还是什么从者还是什么职介。我只知道我们现在不应该进行无意义的争斗。”

樱先是愣了愣，接着叹了口气：“学长你可真是好懂。那好吧，我给你讲讲到底圣杯战争是怎么一回事。看在这份上能不能也帮我个忙？今晚让你的从者收起武器，我们暂时休战如何？”

卫宫士郎叹了口气，他有一种预感，这个夜晚会十分的漫长。

* * *

卡多克在冬木度过的第一个夜晚并不舒适。这座城市仿佛和他过不去一样。只是喝了两口柳洞寺的水就在马桶上度过了两小时。但是从者召唤好歹还很顺利。Caster似乎有些交流障碍，总是和他保持着距离。但是他并不在乎，他只是想着不要引人注意。这才第一天，以后有的是时间培养感情。最重要的是规避战斗。自己很弱小，只需要稍微一点压力就会崩溃吧。再加上这个愚蠢的毫无平衡性的圣杯战争系统里的“对魔力”设置，Caster简直可以被称为弱小的可怜。卡多克翻了个身，想了想，感觉这个晚上注定因为倒时差睡不着，所以爬起身，掏出随身的笔记本。说到底这个本子因为预防丢失所以也记不了什么重要的东西，他也只是偶尔记上一些需要干的事情。目前上面还没做的事情有一大堆，做完被划掉的东西却没几个。如果他没有记错的话，这个本子是在六个月前因为什么活动在街边被人送的。物尽其用的他就顺手把这个本子当成了记事本。六个月以来他划掉的事件却只有五个，剩下的事项里面不管是找钢琴老师，还是买专辑都没有一点落实的意思。时钟塔的生活对于他这个边缘人来说并不繁忙，他只是不愿离开自己那狭小的洞穴去外面接受阳光的照射而已。身处异国他乡，距离自己认识的人的最近距离是多远呢？一千公里？五千公里？

卡多克只是觉得自己想要找个人说话。

“Caster。”愚蠢的名字。日本人愚蠢的起名品味。他们如果想要用英语来命名系统的话好歹应该真的学点英语。然而不，就连爱因兹贝伦那帮德国人身为日耳曼语系的同胞居然也想不出来什么好一点的称呼。说到底魔术师用sorcerer称呼不就完了吗？saber到底是哪个蠢货发明的词？他们干脆叫这玩意军刀算了。卡多克把这些不知从何而来的怨念驱逐出脑海，用念话继续说道：“阵地状况如何？”

“布置完毕，御主。我生前并没有行使魔术的充分经验，请您谅解。您要检查一下嘛？”

“不了，我也不是什么优秀的魔术师，在这种事情上我还是相信你的判断的。话说圣杯会告诉你你力量的使用方法吗？”

“这种具体的事情是不能知道的。”

“……圣杯可以告诉你什么是摇滚吗？”

“这个可以。”

“你能背诵普希金的《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》全文吗？”

“如果我请求的话好像可以。”

“那你是东南亚的人吗？”

“不是，怎么了？”

“你能烹制东南亚的菜吗？”

“……不能。”

“什么鬼系统。”

卡多克感到念话里有一些波动，对方似乎觉得很好笑的样子。

“魔术如果讲道理就不是魔术了，御主。”

“他们在学校可不是这么说的。”

“你看上去可不像什么好学生。”

“真可惜，我可是很努力的。”

“……”念话又有了波动，这次对方似乎有些紧张。“有敌袭。”

卡多克克制住骂脏话的冲动一跃而起。为什么敌人会这么快就找到他的据点。接着他很快就意识到自己犯了一个错误。Caster选取了市内最好的魔力点作为据点，但这一情报对于所有其他的魔术师都是公开的。也就是自然地，他们会认为caster会在柳洞寺驻扎。就算caster不在这里，确保这一据点不被其他人占据总是好的。更不要说山上那个诡异的结界，占领这里的地势优势可不仅仅存在于地形上。Caster在勘探这里的时候提到这里的天然结界对于外来者具有很强的压制效果，但是效力能够到什么地步呢？来袭的是什么人？应该不是assassin。如果是berserker的话还算好说，如果是三骑士——

现在没有时间了，必须拒敌于外。卡多克知道caster并没有拉开距离的方法，速度不快，因此如果对方近身的话便会陷入不利。“你能拖延时间吗？不要暴露位置。”

“御主，你不会想要自己去和对方交战吧？那是不可能的——”

“我知道，但是你是更好的魔术师，我先去探清对方的底细，才能够保有优势。如果我方先暴露了情报的话会陷入更大的不利当中，我会想办法保住自己的这条狗命的。”

“……明白了，别对自己太苛刻了，御主。我会保护你的。”

“嗯，关键时刻就交给你了。入侵者只有一组？”

“是——等等，在东侧和西侧同时出现了反应。强度都不是很高，但是属性十分类似。”

“保持监视，不要直接攻击，不能确定他们和第一组的关系。如果有必要的话用陷阱干掉他们，我出去了。”

卡多克走出山门，台阶上，一个穿着白色皮衣的女人正站在一棵树上向他投来不满的目光：“小哥你也太不解风情了，居然藏在这么高的台阶上面，搞得我为了找到个不被你俯视的位置都这么麻烦。”对方说的是……好吧，他没有注意，似乎对方也在使用念话？说真的，这个语言系统到底是怎么回事？为了方便随便设置的？总不会全世界人都会学会说日语吧？那他们会古日语吗？她到底说的是什么语言？自己怎么就听懂了？卡多克意识到自己自从来了冬木以来就在不停地胡思乱想。毫无疑问，本地的空气对健康有害。他真的得考虑多睡点了。

是从者。毫无疑问。但是是什么职介？不可能是berserker，也不是assassin，那么就有对魔力。什么等级？如果是saber或者Lancer会怎么战斗？会直接攻击吧。Archer会……远程狙击？那么是rider吗？不对。并没有任何证据表明archer只会射箭或者saber只会砍人。所以本质上还是什么信息也没有吗？

Caster，那边情况如何？

分析显示入侵者和正门的从者具有类似的性质，是如同分身一样的存在。应该是对方具有创造分身的能力。但是彼此之间没有魔力连接，这是经过魔眼确认的。

可以消灭吗？

已经搞定了。

“不知名的从者啊，”卡多克放弃了思考，决定用自己那并不很熟练的日语说出完全违反语法规则的句子，“这里并没有你所寻求的东西。无论是强敌还是弱小的对手都没有。有的只有麻烦。你也注意到了，这座山对于我方是有利的。我并不是自信心充分的人。但是我也知道，如果你贸然进攻的话恐怕会付出与收获不符的巨大代价吧。让我们暂时相安无事，并请为我向你的主人致以结盟的请求，可以吗？”

御主，这么快就要屈服吗？你对我的能力不信任吗？

抱歉，caster，但是现在我们的情报真的太少了。在现在我们不适合和其他势力产生直接冲突。请你谅解，并相信我。

……好吧。

“切，”女人露出不屑的表情，“本来看你姿色不错的，没想到是个胆小鬼吗？那么的话，就更有直接干掉的必要性了。你的从者在哪里呢？说不定可以被做成不错的玩具呢——”女人猛地一跃，从树上闪开了从山后发射的魔术弹。但她所站过的树枝已经被冻住，在她离开时的冲力下变成了碎块。接着她在落地的瞬间，又猛地挥动手中的鞭子，击飞了从四棵树上同时射出的魔术。

她注意到了吗？卡多克一边后退一边想。

……不清楚。反应速度很快是真的，但是如果是她不能注意到的呢？caster在卡多克的身边显形，女人猛地冲向前，接着停住了。

“无聊，反正那个家伙只是说让我来柳洞寺确认一下有没有人，而且看上去的确得费不少力气。晚上这么长，说不定还能遇上别的好男人呢。”她转过身，向外走去。

“你害怕了吗？”

“少在那里虚张声势了，caster。”女人露出爬虫类一般危险的的微笑，“站在那里的不管是你还是你的御主现在都已经被置换成了魔术陷阱我早就看出来了。如果我想的话我早就把你们揪出来了。啊，看着你们被调教完的样子应该挺有意思的，但是我那个御主可是个无趣的人哪。和我拿着令咒说什么见好就收。再见了，小姑娘，下次你早晚都会变成我的宠物。”说着，女人便走下台阶，消失了。

“……御主，你的手在颤抖。”

“啊，抱歉，”卡多克扭过头，看向caster，“你也没好到那里去吧。”

“这是战意高昂的表现。”

“……真的假的。”

“我的魔术用来让你罚站可是绰绰有余。”

“那我可还是敬谢不敏。你觉得那家伙什么职介？”

“并不重要。但是她是个很麻烦的对手。在我解决掉那些士兵的时候，她没有一丝一毫的动摇，也就是说，她很有可能具有以很低的成本创造士兵的能力。”

“这种奇怪效果的宝具，三骑士不太可能吧？据说上一届的rider也有召唤士兵的能力。是rider吗？也就是说，是以速度和领导力占优势的人物吧？那家伙看穿了我们的临时战术，是很熟悉魔术吗？还是战斗直觉？”

“不管哪种都十分的不妙。御主，我们的情报已经泄露了。”

“……应该得结盟了。Caster，你愿意支持我吗？”

“……我相信你的眼光。”

卡多克靠在墙上长舒了一口气：“今天下午你刚被召唤的时候还总是躲着我，我还以为我被讨厌了。”

“我可没说不讨厌你。”

“我又那么糟糕吗？我承认我能力是平庸了点，长相是普通了点，住所是寒酸了一点，但是——”卡多克转过头，发现caster正在憋笑。他很想给这个白发的女孩一个爆粟，但是最后只是觉得自己没有那个力气。于是叹了口气，别过头。

“早就和你说了的，御主，别对自己太苛刻了。”

* * *

卫宫士郎从教堂走出来的时候Lancer依然站在她原本的位置上。那件黄色雨衣在没有多少灯光的街上显得颇为亮眼。他知道自己已经没有退路。他向自己的搭档阐明自己的决心。樱只是在一旁远远地看着。她的从者已经不知道躲到哪里去了。据她所说，那就是所谓的灵体化。当然，并不是说不会受到伤害，只是无法被探测到而已。如果收到区域性攻击仍然会被波及，某种意义上更为危险。卫宫士郎并不知道她为什么要如此细心地指导他，他只是在最后向对方道谢。“你还真是个好人。”在和平年代这句话实在没有什么价值，充其量也就是句客套话。然而现在他们正身处一场“战争”当中，所以平凡的话语似乎也能被赋予不同凡响的意义或感情。他并不知道对于樱来说这有可能成为她觉悟不足的证明。但是此刻的他只是凭着无知者无畏的莽撞坚持着自己过去的行为习惯。尽管樱说他们第二天就会成为敌人，但是卫宫士郎对于这句话的意义缺乏认识。他只是简单地认为某些事情是不应该发生的，但他也知道自己只是在白夜做梦。然而对于某件事的了解往往与实际的行为相去甚远，如果人类可以将他们的所有理念和警告都融入他们的每一个行为之中，那么就不会再有失落，也不会再有愿望，更不会有圣杯。有的可能只有那注定的命运。当他们在街角准备分开的时候，所谓的命运便呈现在了卫宫士郎面前。他的脑中依稀记得面前的白发女孩在白天似乎对他说过什么。“大哥哥，再不召唤出来的话……”

女孩自称伊利亚斯维尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦。这个年代还保留了旧德意志贵族做派的魔术家族，爱因兹贝伦，至少在繁文缛节方面。越是老的家族就越自以为是，也越不可能从过去的习惯中改变，草菅人命可真有一套，派小孩子来杀人。远坂樱的讽刺在对方看来不痛不痒。

等到berserker把你的头切下来的时候我会给你个好位置的，到时候看看你的那条烂舌头能不能说出几句好话。女孩骂起人来倒像个大街上的流氓，怎么难听怎么来。这种原生的残忍让卫宫士郎在朦胧之中意识到她的确是个孩子。如同孩子一样无垢，如同孩子一样天真，如同孩子一样残忍。

女孩下令了，猎狗从锁链中被放出了。Berserker的长枪刺来的时候，卫宫士郎并没有那种时间变慢的感知，他只感到一阵劲风刮过，黄色的雨衣落到地上，Lancer便已经与berserker交手数合。Berserker身材修长，动作迅猛，手中挥舞着一杆大概是红色的长枪。由于其速度过快，在士郎的眼中只有残影余留。他在无意中看的出神，竟忘记了自己身处战场之中。尽管Lancer手中的武器始终保持着不可见的姿态，但是berserker却仿佛看的一清二楚一般。从Lancer的名字来看，这应该也是一杆长枪。只有当樱把他拉开的时候才发现爱因兹贝伦家的小女孩正向他缓步走来，身边两三只银白色的在暗夜中依然熠熠生辉的小鸟相伴。她没有说话，但小鸟已经仿佛心意相通一般向他们飞来，樱的那一下让他勉强躲开了从小鸟身上射出的光弹。樱举起右臂，从掌尖射出暗红色的魔术，但是只是让对方轻易地在空中张开了一张银白色的网挡了下来。

“学长在发什么呆？赶紧跑啊。这可不是半吊子能插上手的地方。”

“不行啊，但是Lancer还——”

“Lancer已经有了觉悟，学长才是，不能让她的觉悟白费。我已经命令让——”樱的话还没说完就被爆炸声掩盖，随着爆炸声而来的是箭矢的破空之声，接着爆炸声再次响起，但是对于berserker来说，archer的狙击仿佛一阵微风一般，他轻松地从烟尘中跃出，长枪一挥便将Lancer挑起。在他的技巧之前，Lancer只能勉强招架，没等Lancer调整身体，berserker便已经抵达了Lancer的上空，这次卫宫士郎看清了，在狂战士的长枪上已经遍布了丛生的如同骨刺一般的红色凸起。此刻他握在手中的已不再是一根长枪，而仅仅是一根狼牙棒一般的凶器。他只是在空中以肉眼不可见的速度快速挥舞了两下，archer射出的第三波狙击便被挡了下来，随后他又立刻将手中的武器向下如同棒球击球手一般挥向Lancer，Lancer便被狠狠地砸到地上。Berserker再度趁势追击，Lancer左手撑地，猛地闪开了对准她躯干的突刺。随后单手在空中以利刃刺出，berserker用双手撑住长枪，挥动身体踢开了Lancer的刃尖，随后立刻恢复进攻。

但这一切在卫宫士郎的眼中发生的太快了，他只是无奈地看着Lancer的守势在berserker的压制下逐渐崩溃。地面上被连续的砸出大坑，berserker的速度远远地超过了Lancer的速度，就算想要拉开距离也会立刻被对方追上，更不要说解放宝具。更何况Lancer在一天晚上经历了三场战斗，恐怕已经到极限了，这样下去的话，Lancer终究会被berserker杀死吧。不行，不应该的，她作为更有能力的至少应该活下去，至少不应该被自己的不中用拖累。但是，怎么才能帮到她？

终于，在某一个瞬间，卫宫士郎意识到双方的动作慢了下来。

Lancer的肩膀上，胳膊上，右腿上已经有了七八处伤痕，而berserker则仅在左腹的位置有一道浅浅的划痕，就算是archer的攻击也没有改变力量的对比。Lancer将会输掉，显而易见。Lancer 的双手架在空中，与berserker僵持着。似乎她的无形的长枪与对方的枪上的棘刺纠缠在了一起。

伴随着另一阵呼啸声，archer的射击再次抵达此处。Lancer一声闷哼，手上加大力度。在那一瞬间，士郎仿佛看到围绕着她长枪的风停止了呼啸，一道光从枪身上射出，想必那一定是某把象征着权势与力量的名枪吧。接着无形的风如同大炮一般凝聚在Lancer的枪头向berserker激射而出，berserker的后路已经被archer的箭矢封锁，这一击便会分出胜负。就在那一刻，卫宫士郎感觉到自己的魔术回路如同感应到了什么一般隐隐发出酥麻感。然后他意识到了archer做了些什么：“那家伙——”

但是，berserker只是一压枪尖，枪上的棘刺便顷刻间消失了，berserker从束缚中挣脱开来，头一偏，躲开了致命的一击，接着将长枪向前掷出,随后立刻转过身面向箭矢。起跳。然后卫宫士郎只知道自己在跑向Lancer，远坂樱在他背后一边躲避着伊莉雅的攻击一边转过头，向他叫喊着什么，然后是巨响。

* * *

间桐慎二从厌恶中醒来。

如果说要评选冬木市最虚有其表的建筑的话，间桐慎二认为自己的家一定可以排上第一位。从外面来看，这只不过是一栋老旧的凋零着的给人不祥之感的阴郁宅邸，然而里面呢？谁能够理解那个被他称为爷爷的人的疯狂？谁能理解他间桐慎二过着怎样的生活？昨天晚上被他称为姐姐的那个人不知道脑子出了什么毛病，在床上花的时间比平时多了一倍，现在他的腿几乎快要无法支撑他的身体。他望向镜子，蓝色的头发乱七八糟地贴在头上，眼睛下面的眼袋有些肿，就凭这张愚蠢的脸他倒也能在学校吸引不少女生，可是她们懂些什么？虚有其表的东西还不够多吗？也就那个叫美缀绫子看上去肚子里算是有点货色。但是她又经历过什么？该死的，该死的，该死的。

凛似乎已经出门了，他的姐姐自从来了这个家以后就从来没有在任何东西上放过他。哟，慎二啊，这个小姑娘叫凛，从今天就是你姐姐了。他难道没有想过想对她好一点吗？可是对方是怎么回报自己的？那副爱答不理的样子，自己一时冲动不过是打了她脸一下，她可好，居然不仅打回来，还把自己打成那个样子。从那天起他就没过过一天好日子。好不容易在学校交了个朋友，结果还被她给抢了，卫宫那人实在是没脑子。

还有昨天晚上那事，她从来就没有给过他好脸色。难道他间桐慎二就愿意当这个泄欲工具吗？明明是她自己把持不住自己，到头来她的表情却好像都是他的错，这还有天理吗？他还能怎么办？享受这过程当中的快感吗？至少可以弄疼她这一点上他还觉得自己总算不完全是个受气包。可是她那眼神好像总是高人一等的样子爷爷，你在做什么？凛呢？

啊，慎二，你也该有点用处了，过来。爷爷，那些虫子是哪来的？

慎二哟，你不是很想继承间桐家的魔术吗？那就过来啊，你马上就知道间桐家的魔术了。

爷爷，我害怕。

别担心，它们不会接近你的，因为你没有丝毫价值。

爷爷，你不是说……

人总有一天得接受现实，凛这胚子不错，再怎么着也比你有用，虫子也喜欢她的身体。你要是进去了怕不是得让虫子都躲着。

她可真是高人一等啊，原本自己整天研读魔术典籍是为了什么，不就是为了有一天能够变成个有用的人好让人刮目相看，让人们知道自己作为间桐家的继承人也是个男子汉，能干出一番事业来，她来了以后却把什么都给夺走了。脏砚爷爷，呸，就这种人也好意思被叫做爷爷，那个扭曲的恶心的老怪胎。他干过什么好事吗？他只不过把自己看作一个杀起来都嫌麻烦的污点。还有间桐家那所谓的魔术，去他妈的吧。那堆恶心的虫子在她身上倒不错，要给他他还不稀罕呢。

他又看了一眼时间，见鬼的，倒也不是很晚，还得做该死的便当。凛那混蛋，要是会做饭的话好歹也让自己沾点光啊。自己好歹也是她弟弟，要不怎么说一点感情也没有呢？外面来的就是外面来的。哦对了，那个什么圣杯战争好像又开始了。十年前就有过一次，那次那个叫做雁夜叔叔的人回来也不知道为了什么累死累活地折腾了半天，最后还不是喂了虫子？自己找罪受。他妈的，最好所有人干脆都死掉就好了，活着也是受气。都去死吧，该死的爷爷，该死的凛，还有所有那些忘恩负义的家伙，还有该死的■■。这么想着，他拖着步子向厨房走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章里面士郎和呆毛的对话比较僵硬，主要是为了体现我这里呆毛性格和原作不太一样的地方，士郎的性格也被我改的很奇怪了。
> 
> 间桐慎二的性格有了极大的转变，其他的几乎所有主要人物都是这样。
> 
> 战斗方面还是不太会写，但这个小说的重点本来就是文戏，后面的战斗描写大概会比这更加奇怪。
> 
> 卡多克那里有一些我对于圣杯的吐槽，这种冷笑话以后可能会越来越少吧，顺带一提我没看他的设定，所以国籍设定成了波兰。


	3. 生者的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于本章之中，不臣编织欺骗敌我的谎言

那是很久以前的事了。

“父亲”将会在不久之后离开这里去参加一场名为圣杯战争的魔术活动，但在那之前……

“凛，你决定了吗？”

她已经不再记得自己当时的心情，但她在朦胧中意识到，自己是在做正确的事情：“嗯，■的性格会被人欺负的。所以我来代替妹妹。”

“那好吧。凛……我也许并不是一个好的父亲，没有花更多的时间来陪你。■■，■就拜托了。”

那个身形高大而又眼神空洞的神父尽管看上去十分可疑，但是个确确实实的好人。他只是沉默的点点头，转过身准备离开。

“等等，■■。”她叫住了那个男人，“告诉■我送给她的发带是价值祖母绿三克拉，年利息百分之三，别忘了给我记账。”

“父亲”嘴角露出笑容：“你可真是会算计。那么的话就这么决定了，凛，你要好好跟脏砚爷爷学习魔术，不要辜负自己的才能，要坚强，记住了吗？”

“记住了……■■先生。”她感到眼睛里仿佛进了什么东西，为什么喉咙里仿佛卡住了一样呢？

“姐姐要走了吗？”她最不想在这个时候见到的人出现在了楼梯上。为什么偏偏是这个时候？

“是啊，从今天起凛和■就不是姐妹了，爸爸我真的很抱歉，但是只能这样了。从今天起凛就是间桐家的人了。”

“那样的话……以后还是可以作为陌生人从头开始重新认识吧？”

“抱歉呐，不行呢，双方不得再有往来，是作为魔术师的信誉相关的。从今天开始，你们就是不同的魔术师了。我真的很希望能够不这么做，但是抱歉了，爸爸我的能力不足，只能这么办了。”

“才没有！”凛的声音把所有人吓了一跳，她站在门口，背对着他们，“父亲是优秀的魔术师，是我一直以来的偶像，没有什么需要道歉的。■，你要坚强一点，多帮帮母亲大人，远坂家……就靠你了……还有……发带……别忘了……”

■愣了愣，然后说：“我知道了，姐姐，我不会忘记的。”

间桐凛从睡梦中醒来。她叹了口气，自己的头发一团乱七八糟，低血糖让自己昏昏沉沉的，更不要说昨晚的巨大消耗。她爬起身，走到镜子前，看着自己的身体，摇了摇头，低语道：“这种时候还做这种梦可不是好兆头啊。”

她转过头，看向窗外，太阳还没有起来，东边的天有些发红了，这是个寒冷的冬天，现在时间大概是六点多，市里的大多数人还在沉睡之中。她换上衣服，看了眼她的左手，随后叹了口气，戴上了手套。

“要出门了？”saber的念话在她脑中响起，“你不介意我白天出去转转吧？外面天气好像挺不错的。”

“随你便，别暴露或者把事情惹大就行。”

“就这些？你可真好说话，御主。”

“……他没事吧？”

Saber的念话中带上了一丝轻松：“好得很哪，那家伙好像后来又遇到了其他什么事情，貌似被berserker的御主缠上了，但是最后居然只是破了点皮就跑掉了。我还正打算看形势不利掺和一下的，结果对方主动撤退了，真是赚大发了。他好像还和那个archer的御主结盟了，应该是你和我说的那个远坂家的吧。”

“……明白了，你去吧。”

“好嘞。”saber离开了。凛叹了一口气，直到现在自己也不知道自己的从者在想什么，只是现在只能想办法去相信他了。

从者saber，响应召唤而来……话大概是这么说吧？那个召唤阵中心出现的身着重甲，头顶一顶怪异的如同恶魔一般的牛角头盔的骑士手中拿着一把银色的阔剑，仅仅是站在那里便给人以压迫感，但传来的中性声音却不怎么正经。

真是的，没想到不成熟的家伙居然连召唤出的从者都如此的……不成熟。果然还是太早了吗？

老头你谁啊？

凛，你来替我解释吧。

……这是我的爷爷，是教我魔术的老师。

我懂了，那么的话失敬了，话说你们运气真烂啊，居然召唤了我这种三流。拿什么召唤的？

你脚底下那个木头片子尽管看上去不起眼，但好歹也据说是圆桌的碎片哪。你是个圆桌骑士吧？

哦，可以这么说吧。我名声不太好，估计你们也没听说过。

你的真名叫什么？

那种事情说出来的话，你们也不知道。再说了，你们有什么理由确定我说的是真话吗？

凛只是咬了咬牙。

怎么样，凛，要战斗吗？还是就这么放弃？总之现在做出决定吧。要不然会后悔的。老人的声音里面居然透露出一丝关心。

我知道了，爷爷。给我几分钟。

御主，听得见吗？

Saber？

这是念话，应该不会被那个老头听到。这个地方……不太对劲吧？地底下充满了虫子，而且这里的魔力流动也很混乱，你是……受制于他吗？

……没有，我只是不太习惯而已。我现在还没完全接受圣杯战争这件事。

……是吗，那就好。既然你参加了，你有什么愿望吗？如果有的话就会想要去战斗吧，犹豫就说明欲望不强烈，是吗？

……我需要……不，应当，听那个人的，因为这是魔术师的夙愿，我是间桐家的魔术师，所以应当追求圣杯。但是……

我明白了，总之先答应下来，之后再说别的。

嗯？

快点回答他，不然的话就会引起怀疑了，快说愿意战斗。

爷爷……我……愿意战斗。

是吗，那么的话一切遵从御主的想法。Saber面向凛单膝跪地。此身即为汝剑，愿为汝消灭一切敌人。

是吗？那就好，别太勉强自己。那么的话这个开头也算不错，凛，去和你的从者回去休息吧，你肯定消耗了不少魔力吧。。

他们走出地下室，但是却没有出门，而是回到了楼上凛的房间里。

那么的话，御主，你在顾忌些什么？saber依然在使用念话，他似乎知道周围的环境不值得信任。

……我没有回答自己使魔的必要性。但是为什么，有些你的参数我看不到？

啊，那是我头上这个头盔的原因，怎么，御主，你不打算用一个令咒让我解开头盔吗？

随你便。

哦，看来性格相当被动啊。但就算这样，也有不可放手的东西吗？我明白了。

你明白什么了？

Saber靠在墙上，双手抱在胸前：在我问你是否受制于人的时候你迟疑；而在我问你战斗的原因的时候你用的是被动的描述方式。那么问题就来了，你想要变化吗？

那是不可能的。

很好，御主，看来你很容易被人摸透啊，我就喜欢你这种说话直接的。

随你怎么讥笑我，但是，saber，有一个人，无论如何，你也不准出手。

“是吗？”不知是否是错觉，saber的语气里带上了一丝期许。“说来听听。”

* * *

那是燃尽一切的火。

在天空中有黑色的孔洞，从其中流出的是漆黑的涡旋，是诅咒，谋杀，恶意，自毁程序，亵渎，残虐，猥亵，欺骗，自毁程序，报复，报复，报复，殴打致死，流血致死，毒杀致死，窒息致死，低温致死，焚烧致死，杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀

是回归的海。

在那片火中，有很多人死去了。苟活下来的为他所知道的人只有一个。

那个人就是他自己，卫宫士郎。

但是他知道，那片火从来就没有熄灭过。它一直就在自己的胸中燃烧着，在内脏中，在骨髓中，在血液中，飘荡着残余下来的火星，如同影子一般追随着他。

它在召唤他回去。

然后那个人的影子投在了自己的头上。

那是很久以前的事了。

那是个有着空洞的眼神的男人，男人的梦想是成为正义之士，因此这成为他的梦想。这是作为养子所接受的除了身外之物的唯一的传承。

名为切嗣的人是个魔术使，但他没有留下任何魔术，留下的只有一个理念。

也许，正是这个理念让他能够抵御那火焰的侵蚀。

但是现在，那火焰正在逐渐的扩张，不知为何，原本以为已经能够习以为常的苦痛正演变为失控的灾厄。

是因为那个神父的话勾起了他的回忆吗？

还是说有些东西让这个理念失去了效力呢？

卫宫士郎睁开双眼。在别人眼中是噩梦的梦境对他来说已经习以为常，他已经习惯了火焰的陪伴。

屋子里十分安静，今天凛不会来，她和藤姐都直接去学校了。一个平凡无常的礼拜日。他摸了摸腹部，爆炸的冲击依然停留在身上，新长出的血肉带着少许红色，摸起来还有些软，看着自己的身体，他不禁心生怀疑，若是自己对于医学常识的记忆正确的话，伤口的面积显示受到的伤害起码会带走一片内脏，但他依然停留于此，依然保有呼吸，依然苟活着。这样的身体能够回到房间，想必是远坂和Lancer把自己带回来的吧。

他走出房间，摇了摇头，不知道为什么，那个名叫伊莉雅的女孩让自己感觉有些莫名的牵挂，但是这实在不是多愁善感的时候。因为

喜悦吧，少年。你的愿望实现了。

他努力把神父的话语从脑中排除出去。

他在道场里面找到了自己的从者，Lancer愤慨于archer的突然袭击，由于她的直感，她并没有受到很大的伤害，而樱也在这之后作为补偿治好了士郎身上的损伤，把他耸了回来。而士郎则不禁想起绮礼的话。

正义需要邪恶才可以存在。正所谓有无相生，长短相形。追求某事，便是对于其对立面的反动，因而需要其对立面的存在。如果没有邪恶，那也就不再有正义。因此，那个男人看穿了自己的理想的弱点，并对自己送上了邪恶的祝福：“喜悦吧。少年，你的愿望实现了。”

不，那么做是错的，显然是错的。但是，为什么？

他不知道。

在Lancer的建议下他去了教堂。

“你啊，被不好的东西缠身了吧。”坐在教堂前面的穿着黑衣夹克的陌生人说道。那个男人散发着危险的气息，就好像是行走的死亡一般，留下了这样的话后就离开了。

“卫宫切嗣……是的，那个男人的确曾经参与了圣杯战争。但是，那和你被圣杯选中并没有什么关系。”神父的声音听上去一如既往的空洞，似乎又有点趾高气扬，带着一丝挑衅的气味。这个人毫无疑问在隐瞒什么。

“或许，圣杯想要向否定圣杯的卫宫切嗣的儿子要求赎罪也说不一定。”他的嘴角又微微地上扬了一点，他似乎很享受缓慢抖落真相的感觉。

“怎么，卫宫士郎，还沉浸在过去的无知所带来的安闲之中吗？那么，就让我来和你讲讲我认识的卫宫切嗣。”

然后卫宫士郎理解了。

爱因兹贝伦的赌注，在凡人眼中不可理喻而对于绮礼来说荒谬绝伦的理想，功利主义的机器，无情的魔术使。

御三家，圣杯的起源，伊莉雅的仇恨的来源。

“那么的话，我也要像切嗣一样，选择自己相信的道路走下去。”他下了这样的断言。

神父露出了满意的笑容。

* * *

那个男孩离开了。言峰绮礼意识到，自己的确在笑。

“真是远远地超出了我的意料，那个少年。只可惜似乎还活在梦中呢。”

他回想起自己说过的话，又轻声笑了起来。

我不是说过了吗，我们是两个极端的人。

他回想起自己得知卫宫切嗣真实愿望时的失落，那是他初次感到如此地……愤怒。他可以用这种情感形容自己吗？他不清楚，但是他很确定，他感到了失落。

“和平……真是幼稚的想法。难道性命可以简单地用数字衡量吗？”

卫宫切嗣那种人想要救所有人，因此不能容忍自己这种人的存在。

从出生就在对立。

现在想来，他对于那个老人的厌恶可能也是来自于此。

但是那个名为卫宫切嗣的男人相比于那个老人来说可以说是加倍的愚蠢，明明想要抛弃人性，成为圣人，却又贪恋着人类的幸福。

最重要的是，那个男人正因为保有理想，因此愚蠢，但正因为拥有这个理想，因此比那个老人更加伟大。

多么可悲。

他的手抽动了一下，他有些疑惑，不知为什么自己最后向卫宫士郎提起了治愈魔术的事。

是因为看到了相似性吗？

他不再在乎这种事了。

现在，对于他来说，世间只有一个答案值得追求。

* * *

没有花多少力气，saber就轻而易举地在人群中找到了caster和他的御主。白发的女孩在人群中看上去十分显眼，但似乎周围的人都没有注意他们。Saber这才注意到那个年轻的御主的身上挂满了各种奇怪的装饰。喉咙上被嵌进去了几个金属环，耳朵上还戴了耳钉。这就是所谓的摇滚爱好者的必备服饰？她可没有时间在乎这些。

“哟，不错嘛，认知干扰。的确，这个发色看上去太显眼了。”saber在两人所在的桌子前抽出一把椅子坐了下来，“你们没被人跟踪吧。”

“你是哪位？”caster戒备的看着自己面前的人。Saber意识到自己的确很难被认出来，现在的她穿着一件红夹克，下身穿着一条热裤，一头金发扎成个马尾辫，放荡不羁得看上去就像个离家出走的所谓“辣妹”。这两人自然很难将她现在的形象和昨晚的重铠骑士联系在一起。

“我就是saber。”有什么可以证明呢？“你瞧，我们都穿红色调的衣服。”

“说真的，一点也不像啊。不过你身上的确有从者的气息。但是你这也太……”那个戴着耳钉的魔术师显然是很难接受这样的解释。

“怎么，觉得很诧异吗？那个头盔可真不错，还有变音效果，很难想像吧，里面居然是这样一副样子。回到正题，你们没被人跟踪吧？”

“不能确定，至少我们把可以找到的使魔都消灭了。”

“有虫子吗？”

“和你说的一样，的确有很多虫型使魔，我们尽可能地清除了，并且捕获了几只，根据其基础来设计了干扰魔术。你为什么知道有虫型使魔？”

“这么说吧，”saber敲了敲桌子，“我和那家伙见过。我的御主和那家伙可以算是死敌。”被召唤出来的时候她就觉得奇怪，地下实在是太潮湿，太粘稠了，不是单单的渗水可以解释的。在出去之后更觉得奇怪了，明明是冬天，天气很冷，却有虫鸣。好在她生前因为那个人的缘故对魔术略知一二，于是便刻意隐藏自己的气息，又回了一次地下室，然后便看到了老人的本体。

“所以呢，为什么要在这个地方见面，这里不觉得人太多了吗？”caster问。

“可能是这样的话才方便隐藏，藏叶于林吗？”她的御主回应道。

“没错，正所谓小隐隐于林，大隐隐于市。魔术师可不敢在这种公开场合把他们的使魔给弄出来。而且，谁会相信从者会以这种状态在外面闲逛呢？”

“这可不一定，我听说有些魔术师已经有了投影仪的使魔，并不是所有人都那么故步自封，还是谨慎为妙。”

“但是柳洞寺肯定是处于各方监视之下。这点没有意见吧。”

“赞成。”caster点了点头，saber看着她吸咖啡的样子，十分的典雅淑静……吗？看上去有些费事呢。似乎维持这种样子并不是她的本性吗？想到这里，她笑了笑，人活着就需要伪装吗？

“那么根据结盟的条件，我来告诉你我知道的情报。昨天晚上在我去柳洞寺之前，我先根据我主人的命令，去了一个名叫卫宫士郎的人的家附近，他召唤了从者Lancer，地址如下。”她递出一张纸片，“当然，你们肯定不会主动进攻那里，那里也有结界。然后爱因兹贝伦家知道吧，他们召唤了berserker，是个用长枪的高大男人，速度很快，具体身份不清楚，可以确定的有以下几点：1.那个狂战士的身上有多重加护，可以正面抵挡A级宝具的攻击而幸存，并且增加了回复速度；2.那个爱因兹贝伦家的小姑娘绝对不像外表那么简单。爱因兹贝伦家的那个家伙白发红瞳，看上去年龄不到十四岁，但是可以同时操作至少六只使魔攻击，并且可以轻易变形使魔，使魔还可以主动攻击，说明有独立魔力源。你们的分析结果呢？”

“根据捕获使魔的魔力链接利用魔眼进行逆分析，这三只使魔的魔力来源都来自同一个地方，位于新都的前冬木市民会馆所在位置，那里在大火烧毁后被重建了。而且我们在遇见你的前一天遇到了rider。她是个有粉色头发的身形修长的女人，似乎可以召唤类似于亚从者一样的士兵。”

“rider我已经观察过了。我会调查市民会馆的。你们多加小心。”

在离开的路上，saber回想起昨晚自己开的小差，不禁露出了笑容。在她确认了从者召唤之后就离开了卫宫宅，然后按照她的直感和对于魔力的反应前往柳洞寺调查，在那里果然遇到了caster。她十分轻松地解决掉了看门的两个冰傀儡，然后——

Caster的第一次攻击被对魔力轻易地挡了下来，对方意识到了她的职介，于是谨慎地对地面释放魔术，冻住了地面。Saber感觉到寒气从铠甲上传递过来，利用金属的导热性吗？她决定暂时先不完全使用魔力放出，而是先拉近距离，但她只向前了三米后，就失去了平衡。

奇怪，我原本不应该犯这种错的，是魔术吗？

她又试着向前移动，同时挥动阔剑打倒了两个冰傀儡，然后看准时机连续两次魔力放出，第一次利用手中的剑将魔力转化为雷电击碎了周围的寒冰，第二次则是以此驱动身体向前冲刺，但在她砍中caster前一瞬间，她的直感开始警告。

Caster的身体化为了冰块，随后爆开，将她裹住，她只好再次用魔力放出将冰块破开，此时caster在她身后二十米处再次显现，这次应该是真身，现在寒气已经让她行动困难，手中的剑也有些握不住了。

“在魔术师的工房里面作战真是麻烦，主场优势这么大吗？”她自言自语道，随后突然间将自己手里的剑扔向caster，银剑如同炮弹一般飞向对方，对方只好召出一个冰傀儡挡住，她跟在后面，一把把剑拔出。将死了，她如此确信道，但是就在这时，那个御主从后面一把把caster拉开，挡在了她身前。

“什么啊，你这家伙，是知道caster是最不擅长近身作战的，所以在我破坏掉了那个陷阱之后就下决心要用自己来保护自己的从者吗？这可是本末倒置啊。Caster，你不管管吗？”对方就连发动宝具的时间也没有就已经被自己逼近，但是那个御主却想要用自己的身体来保护自己的从者，现在的人类都这么蠢吗？saber在最后一刻收住了剑。

“……”白衣的caster没有回应，她只是迅速地一挥手，把自己的御主用魔术拉了回去，然后谨慎地看着她的对手。

“算了，反正我也不是过来想要把你们怎么着，只不过是……”

“这个位置过于显眼了吧？”那个御主叹了口气，用手捂住脸，“……这样下去是不行的。你是saber吧，你能不能暂时今天放过我们一次呢？如果拒绝的话我方也只好用宝具作战，这样双方的消耗会很大，而且对我们都不利，如果可以的话，我们可不可以结盟呢？caster并不擅长正面作战，但是却可以提供情报和辅助。而且对你来说也不是威胁。”

Saber迅速地盘算了一下：“哈，我喜欢你的风格，不知名的魔术师，我的御主愿意和你结盟，但他不方便自己出面，所以需要我作为代理。”她看了看四周，确信自己刚刚的魔力放出已经把视线范围内的所有虫类都消灭殆尽，但是谨慎总是好的。她又大声说道：“今天晚上天气太烂，什么东西都看不太清楚了，反而没有意思，还是白天好一点。”

对方的御主愣了愣，接着会意道：“那我也没有什么情报可供在此刻奉上的，我近期还打算在冬木市内转一转，您有什么建议呢？”

“我的御主对这里还算熟悉，他说在新都冬木车站附近有一家‘本葆海军上将’的酒馆十分不错，很具有虚构气息。”saber一边说，一边向caster点头，然后她感到一团寒气缠上了她的手指，她不动声色地把手举起来，迅速地用手指划出地址，而caster与之同步地则在自己的衣袖上划出痕迹。

“那要这样的话，我就会考虑你的意见的。”

Saber转过身，准备离开，目的已经达成了：“对了，提醒你一句，你看着像是个外国人。日本是季风气候，但是我们现在在南边，气温还不是很低，要多小心蚊虫，不然可能被偷走血液。”

现在看来，那个不知名的御主的确很有才能，在那么短的时间内就搞明白了自己的暗语。但是——

“深山町发生煤气泄露事件，现在昏迷人数已经超过70人……”

“……据警方调查，该名女子是在离开酒吧后约十五分钟内失踪……”

“……这五名男性是在海港边的仓库被发现，据一名幸存者宣称，他们被一名女子强奸……”

街边的电视机播放着不祥的记录。动静太大了，噪音太多，雾气太重，除了自己，到底是谁在黑夜中行走？

最重要的是，到底是谁召唤了那个永远被忽视却永远不应被遗忘的人？是谁召唤了assassin？

* * *

间桐凛还记得那个saber在她讲述完自己的故事之后的第一个问题。

“你相信命运吗？”他没头没脑的问道。

“为什么突然问这个？你是在取笑我吗？”她有些生气。她不知道为什么自己说了那么多，但是对方似乎对此毫不在乎的态度让她感到恼怒。

“没什么，御主，只是你让我想到了我生前的一个朋友。”

“对了，说到生前，你还没有告诉我你的真名呢。现在行不行？”

“……”对方沉默了一会。最后说：“在我说我的真名之前，我需要知道，御主，你想在圣杯战争中获得什么呢？视你的愿望，我也有可能拒绝服从。毕竟我可是有对魔力的。”

“……我不知道。爷爷说希望赢得战争，那么我就会帮他吧。但是……”

“并不是你的愿望？”

“不，我只是有些分神。”她摇了摇头，那个人应该也会参加吧。但是，自己该怎么面对她呢？她不知道了。自己应该是恨那个人吧，但是却觉得这么做是违反自己的内心的。那么自己会爱那个人吗？不可能的。为什么会爱一个陌生人呢？把她推开的不就是自己吗？那又有什么值得遗憾的呢？作为魔术师不就应该把感情置之度外吗？

“你一点自己的愿望都没有吗？那么如果你获得了圣杯又打算许什么愿呢？”

“那不关你的事吧？倒是saber你关于自己的事情什么也不说，是打算让我用令咒吗？”

“我早就说了，如果想的话就用呗，我可没觉得你是足够让我觉得适格的御主呢。如果你能够让我满意的话我自然就会对你坦诚，但是连自己的欲望和内心都压抑的人我可不认为足够值得我的坦诚。要说我的话……”saber抬起头向窗外望去，似乎想起了什么，“我的愿望连我自己都不知道吧。要说的话，我有一个疑问，如果我找到了圣杯，大概就会问它这个问题，只要知道了答案我就满足了。所以说就算你用令咒让我自杀我也没有什么意见，因为我并没有什么强烈的愿望。”

凛明白了，自己面前的这个人是个谎话连篇的人，并且知道自己的令咒十分宝贵，因此肆无忌惮地挑战着自己的底线。再这么下去自己早晚有一天要被这个家伙逼疯，这样下去还不反了天了？是可忍孰不可忍。想到这里，她克制不住地举起手，大声喊道：“好啊，那你自找的，以令咒下令，saber，给我听话！”

然后她意识到了自己的愚蠢。

Saber爆发出一阵大笑：“御主，你还真上头啊,那种宽泛的命令只是浪费令咒罢了。不过我得承认，低估你是我的错。我喜欢你的风格，御主。刚刚那只是在演戏，现在就来一遍真的作为补偿吧。正好告诉你我的真名。”说着，他单膝跪地，再次行了一个骑士礼：“我，亚瑟王的圆桌骑士加赫里斯，洛特王与摩高斯之子向你效忠，认可你为我的主人。”

“也就是说，我白费了个令咒？”

“并不，我事实上觉得我对你的服从程度的确变高了——如果这么说可以让你满意的话。”

凛用手一拍脑袋：“你就不能说话好听点吗？还有你能不能把那个头盔摘下来？”

“你可以再浪费一发令咒。”自称加赫里斯的人发出一阵轻笑，“御主，我的这个头盔可是我救命的宝物。只要有它，对方就没有办法知道我的真实的能力数值，并且还可以赋予我单独行动C的能力。也就是说我可以远离你进行战斗。”

“所以呢？”

“御主，抱歉，但是我要指出，我在战斗中的经验更为丰富，希望你能够保护好自己，把事情交给我。要不然的话，”加赫里斯用脚轻轻敲了敲地面，“隔墙有耳。”

“……”凛知道，这是自己唯一的机会，来证明自己拥有能力，来证明自己并不是不如那个人的次等品。但是为什么自己的从者却说得仿佛自己会去怨恨教会自己魔术的祖父教会自己魔术的父亲不对，她的思维断开了。那个梦里的人是谁来着？

“对了，御主，我可以再告诉你一件事，”加赫里斯继续说道，“我具有未来视的能力。”

“是吗？那你说说，我们明天会遇到什么敌人？”

“……berserker。影像不确切，应该会在三天内我会和它交战，能力不清楚。”

“那结果呢？”

“还用问？我们挺惨的呗。反倒是你的命运我看的比较清楚。”

“好啊，来听听你能编出些什么？”

不知为何，凛觉得隐藏在头盔后的那双眼睛的视线变得凝重了：“你会失去许多重要的东西，不管是信仰还是真正的亲人都会因为你而死去。然后你会背叛自己，遍体鳞伤，血液流干，直到堕落为自己厌恶的形态。最后迎来悲惨的死亡。你那隐藏的愿望会招致毁灭。如果我这么说的话，你还会愿意继续参加吗？”

劝你还是早点动手，要不然就连死都做不到了。那个男人的声音又响了起来。

他的手上染上了颜色了，他已经无法离开了。

醒醒，卫宫同学，怎么又睡在仓库里了？他只是在看着那个暖炉。早上好，凛。你又熬夜了？抱歉，不知不觉就睡着了。摆弄锅碗瓢盆，炸豆腐，流水声，蔬菜变黄的样子如同枯萎一般。温暖的室内。榻榻米，暖炉，电视机。家庭生活。凛可真是勤奋啊，这么早就来了？哪有，老虎也真是生活独立的成年人的典范，每天都来卫宫同学这里蹭饭。间桐同学，你刚刚的话我可不能视而不见。怎么，老虎饿了连人也吃吗？士郎，她欺负我。你的监护人被欺负你也不管管？抱歉，藤姐，但是如果你是监护人还会被人欺负的话，那监护人的监护能力也要被质疑吧？士郎，你也和她一块的？瞧瞧，老虎，你家士郎可不止听你一个人的。但是凛，我也不全听你的啊。而且你也别太过分了。瞧瞧，凛，我可是——要不然藤姐闹起来我会很麻烦的。等等，士郎你什么意思？

家庭生活的幻觉。

她知道自己正活在梦中。

士郎简单地说新来的住户名叫露西亚，是切嗣的熟人。她知道这只是谎言，但她只是装作不知道，问露西亚是不是需要些什么。藤姐发出了不明所云的哀嚎，可能又沉浸在自己的世界中了。

左手上烙下了圣痕，那是背叛的证明。可怜，可叹，无可奈何。

盘子摔碎了。凛，你没事吧？没事，只是手滑了一下。

杯中的水面开始摇摆。

她想起了自己的回答。

“那好吧。不管你说的是确定的未来还是可以规避的可能就算你说的是真的，我都要……至少要……我……”她斟酌了一下语句，最后找到了合适的词。

“我只是想要最后去抓住那一根蜘蛛丝。”

骑士沉默了一会，随后说了些什么。

她的注意力已经不再在那场战争的细节中了。她只是想要静静地扮演着自己的角色。亲切的朋友，普通的同学间桐凛。

这最后一梦。

唯一的蜘蛛丝。

卫宫士郎和她一起把饭菜端上餐桌，她知道蜘蛛丝已经开始断裂了，但是此刻——

她只想趁着这最后的间隙，对着餐桌对面的少年露出仅为一人所留的笑颜。

* * *

在阴暗潮湿的地下室当中，阳光无法触及的角落中，有毒龙在狂舞。

石壁就像腐朽巨木般地易脆，空气就像充满蜜般地甜腻。

如果说蛇被称为龙的近亲，那么与蛇同时虫类的种种毒物是否也可以算是龙呢？这个问题对于间桐脏砚来说无关紧要，对于被虫子所淹没吞噬的那具肉体来说也是如此吧。

身着长袍，手拄拐杖的老人的身上散发出腐败的臭气，身体如同一具死尸般冰冷，但是老人确定的知道自己还活着，如果要问为什么，就是因为此等执念只有被称之为生命之物才可以配得上而已。

“那么的话，是时候了吗？”老人望向自己的左手，代表适格的圣痕当然不会显现在这具身体上，但是老人知道自己的愿望实现了，开弓没有回头箭，一旦决定的事情就无法挽回。就算时机并不成熟，就算有着种种的不利情况，也必须行动了。

“真是可笑啊，你的眼睛已经瞎到这种地步了吗？不对，或者说命运一开始就是盲目的吧。选择我这样的……人。”老人发出的笑声并非针对任何人类，而那声音也绝对不会让任何人类理解为笑声。如果说普通人的笑是一种具有传染性的甜蜜的气氛，那么老人的笑声便是令人不寒而栗的恶意吧。“那么的话，所有的棋子都已经入场，接下来，就是准备工作。但是，这样的话还不足够。”

在地下室的中央，虫群的漩涡起伏着，如同海边的波浪，如同动物的心脏。在那里，“那个”正沉睡着。但说是沉睡也不确切，不如说是封闭了自我陷入了如同假死一样的状态。生物的韧性总是令老者惊讶，获得这种技能已经不能用进化论来解释，但如果没有这种韧性的话，他的计划也无法进行吧。

条件实在是不利，那个神父无论如何都不会轻易地让自己如愿以偿，而那个从者则十有八九有着自己的算盘，现在只能静观其变。但是……

“老朽的时间还长，但是它可等不下去了。”尽管原定只是当做胎盘来用，反正也只是一次性用品，但是却远远超出了自己的预期，如此丢弃掉未免过于可惜。虽然距离完成还差了不少，但也算是能用。不过还有一个问题……

如何让它具备争战的意愿呢？

那个的精神可不是可以轻易通过压力来摧毁的，如果可以的话早在十一年前就已经做到了。现在就算表面上答应了，但是内里想必还有自己的打算。单纯的握力无法捏碎脆弱的卵壳。但反之，如果从内部动手的话，就算是钢铁的城池也会土崩瓦解，想到这里，老人开口了。

“真是意想不到呢，和那个人置身于同一场战争中啊。话说听说远坂家的女儿也参加了。那两个人应该会是很有威胁的组合吧。”似乎是无心一般，老者低声自语道，“慎二也在努力呢。真是的，这样下去我这个老头子也快要落伍了。但既然你这么决定了，那么就如你所愿吧。”

虫群的声音逐渐小了下去，如同涨潮前海水退却一般。

“渴望的是什么呢？那个小子？话说回来，那个远坂家的小姑娘应该不会手下留情吧？毕竟那可是牺牲了那么多才得到的。要说的话，果然还是她胜出的概率最大吧？”老人看了看虫群，似乎露出可惜的神情一般，从地下室离开了。

天秤摇摆了。

在他的身后，原本坚不可摧之物，在就连自己也看不到的地方，出现了缝隙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想必你们从外貌和标题猜出来saber是谁了，他的性格变化了许多，说的话也不能都信，分成多段发上来的目的就是为了防止tag剧透。  
> 这张里面跳了不少前期剧情，因为大家太熟悉了，绮礼和士郎的对话我摘了点重点出来，如果不是很熟悉的话可以复习一下ubw，但是不复习也一样应该可以看下去。  
> saber之所以差点摔倒是因为caster的技能  
> Shvibzik：B  
> 这是安娜斯塔西娅曾经的昵称，（意思就是小顽童，小恶魔）也是Вий的其中一个能力，它可以让一切微小的不可能化为可能。  
> 比如让对方携带的物品转移到自己手上，将大地稍稍撕裂一些让对方摔倒，引发各种「恶作剧」级别的事情。虽然是超乎常理的神奇之力，但有效范围很狭隘，因此无法对敌人造成致命伤害。


	4. 死者夜行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于本章之中，虚度光阴之人吐露真言

他们成群结队地穿过走廊，时间并不那么充裕。尽管此时正值温暖的夏天,在白天，阳光烘烤在大地上，泥土散发出臭气，那是祖国母亲的体香。但是现在是夜晚，外面一片漆黑，远处的天还显出葡萄酒染上的暗紫色，只是偶尔有几只猫头鹰在叫。阿列克谢看上去仍然病恹恹的。她转过身去叫他：快跟上，阿廖沙，要不然那些兵哥哥要骂你了。她的小弟弟拖起他那因为血友病而虚弱的身体努力地向前走着。他还只有十三岁。她想，为什么他们要对他这么凶呢？就不能让他休息一下吗？她的父亲只是说，娜斯佳，不要担心，红军都是好人，我们会没事的，他们是要从那些想要来抓我们的白军的手里保护我们。她的女仆安娜一如既往地喋喋不休，大晚上的把人叫起来说要紧急撤离，真是不叫人活啦。自从去年以来就没过一天安生的日子。她只希望老天保佑，别让她再受这稀里糊涂的罪，哪怕是死了也比这要强。

但是他们不是已经死了吗？她爸爸给她讲过那些其他的欧洲国王的故事。查理和路易，说不定他们家就会成为第三个呢。要是拉斯普京叔叔在会说什么呢？他肯定会变个魔法，然后说什么也不用担心，人民都很爱沙皇，他们不会有事的。可是拉斯普京叔叔已经死了，沙皇也没有了。有的只有什么？尼古拉。尼古拉·罗曼诺夫。除了这个名字以外什么也没有。她也不是什么女大公，只是娜斯佳，只是玛莲雅娜。不对，她还是女大公啊。但是现在不是过家家的时候了。她已经十七岁了。她知道自己不是女大公了。但是总是改不过来这个习惯。娜斯佳就是不习惯这个。但那又有什么区别呢？现在他们只能住在这个大房子里，连出都出不去。她见过几个小红军，比她还年轻呢。那么稚嫩的脸，经历了那么多。她又有什么资格抱怨呢？但她总是觉得不公平。真是的，为什么她总是这么不懂事呢？

但是很快她就没有想这些的时间了。枪响了，第一个倒下的是她的父亲，然后是她的小阿廖沙。然后她看到了自己身上流出的红色液体。她感到很痛，全身都很痛。她听到自己在叫，但很快胸口就火辣辣地痛起来，于是她便不叫了。但那也并不是过了多久，不过是几秒钟的事。她现在知道了那些士兵看她的眼神，那是说，就是因为这些人我们才要活着经历这些痛苦的。就是因为这些人活着，我们才不得不这么活着。所以要想让他们活，她就得死。这并不是任何私人的事情，只是因为她是另一个他们的一员。仅此而已。但是……

“你还不想死，对吗？”

她发不出声，但是她知道自己想活，想要活下去。不是为了报仇，不是为了血脉的传承，甚至不是为了什么身为女大公的皇族尊严，只是作为一个生物想要活下去，就是这么简单。

“但是，我救不了你了，太晚了。抱歉。至少在最后，给你一些慰藉吧。”

她感到自己的身体逐渐冷了下去，比她想象的要快，确切的说，她感到自己已经结冰了。痛苦消失了。

然后她沉入黑暗。

卡多克看向门外，caster穿着一条淡蓝色的大衣，下半身穿了条白裤子，站在院子里，似乎正在看着天空发呆。他吐了吐舌头，把嘴里残留的幻想出的血腥味驱除出身体。他想起白天在前往会面地点前让caster检查，接着发现自己的身上居然已经被使魔寄生的震惊。Caster是精灵使，所以供魔绝大多数由她的被称为viy的精灵提供，这让才能平庸的他也可以支持起caster的巨大魔力消耗，并且对于环境具有了更高的敏感度。但是，还有一个问题……

卡多克清楚地记得自己召唤的时候并没有任何获胜的希望。埃尔梅罗二世最后一次给他的忠告是：“相性远比实力重要”。所以他没有利用圣遗物召唤的打算，但是为什么会召唤出正好和自己的才能短板如此契合的从者？明明就只不过是个在政治斗争中被石油王推出来的废品，为什么对方却给予了自己“同为庶民的祝福”？明明是个胆小自私无用的家伙，为什么埃尔梅罗二世却给了自己这么多指导？他想不明白。

为什么这个看上去和自己八字不合的caster会响应自己的召唤？

他轻手轻脚地走出房间，柳洞寺的其他住户已经在caster的魔术下避免了一切失眠问题，但他并不是在这种不合时宜的场合制造额外的噪音的人。不。摇滚是一种重拍音乐，但那不意味着毫无区分的噪音。轻重变化产生的突出感才是真正的区分。因此，就算是摇滚也可能是轻柔和缓的，但那只是表面，真正所隐藏的是内敛其中的在河流深处所持续回响的脉动，是那微弱但清晰的节奏感。那就是摇滚。他知道这是自己想要创造的东西，但是他缺少那至关重要的东西，因此他逃开了，寄希望于无望的魔术成就，希望这能够证明自己。

最重要的是，希望能够填补他内心的那个空洞。

“……caster。”他出声叫了她。无趣的称呼，无趣的交流，无趣的人。一个毫无深度而只有无力感的人。

“御主，要下雪了。”

就算是历史知识匮乏的他也知道了她的身份了，但他不知道该说什么，最后，他只是说：“我刚刚做了个关于你的梦。”

她转过头，看了他一眼：“从者的记忆的确有时会和御主相连，导致你做梦。但也有可能只是你的幻想。所以是什么样的梦？美梦？噩梦？春梦？”

听到最后一个词，他差点大声叫出来，但是他想到了那个梦，还是克制住了自己，他有些疑惑，他并不知道caster是否能够知道自己到底梦见了什么。接着他想到自己面前的人那几乎可以说是零的魔术经验，以及几乎全都是在召唤当天随着需求才快速借助圣杯的基础魔术知识和viy的帮助开发出来的魔术使用方法，也就无话可说了。他考虑着也许应该如同对方一样轻松地把这当成笑话一笑了之，但他并不是那种妙语连珠的人，所以他最后嘴里说出来的只有一句“如果说让嘴里灌满从肺里流出来的血算是美梦的话，那应该是个美梦了。”

Caster看了他半晌，最后叹了口气。他感到有些惊讶，他还从来没有见过这个女人——不，是女孩——叹气。大多数时候他们的对话都是以他被对方作弄作为结束。对方脸上面对他时似乎只有面无表情和戏弄完他的一副得意的欠揍表情这两种选项。但此刻，对方脸上露出的只是一个被压抑住的无奈的苦笑：“你既然都知道了，那我还要说什么呢？那都只是过去的无聊事了。”

但是，他还是想要知道，并不是为了考虑赢得圣杯之后会怎么样，因为那看上去希望渺茫，只是为了此刻的好奇：“你为什么响应圣杯的召唤？”他犹豫了一下，最后还是说出了对方的全名，“女大公安娜斯塔西亚·罗曼诺夫。”

“既然你做了那个梦就知道那个头衔对我来说已经没有意义了。我也没有什么重建沙皇俄国的兴趣。如果说为什么的话，我想大概挺简单的吧。”

“是什么？”

“我可不觉得我的御主笨到那种地步。”她突然间凑近了卡多克的脸庞，脸上又戴上了那种得意的笑容。两人间的距离让卡多克有些心跳加速，但他立刻提醒自己对方只是暂存于世的使魔，生理反应只不过是一种毫无意义的动物本能。但什么算是有意义的？

他张开口，然后最后把那个问题咽回了肚子里。“你为什么选中我”这个问题既无聊又俗套，问出来实在是浪费时间和煞风景，还不如自己骗自己说“你有什么只存在于她想象中的才能或优点”。他最后只是别过头：“我知道了。但是我得事先警告你，如果你对我有什么期望的话我劝你最好立刻打消它们，否则我十有八九会让你失望。毕竟我这个人也就在别人面前能撑撑样子，你知道了我的实际水平就会发现我可以说是供魔三流，战术二流，却是一流的失败家。我的失败履历不长不短，正符合一个野心平庸毅力平庸的心灰意冷的庸才形象。我劝你尽快另找别的魔术师为好。”他知道自己只是在毫无道理的闹别扭，但是如果可以阻止的话也就不是闹别扭了.

“那也不错，我们可以凑成一对绝佳的一事无成组合。”头发被魔力染白的末代皇女笑着说，“我则是魔术半吊子，魔力全靠精灵，精灵也不是我找来的，而是家族秘传。这家族秘传倒也没有拯救家族的任何一个人，顶多就是给我个安乐死。我还曾经和现在臭名昭著的‘妖僧’有关系，算得上是祸国殃民，一事无成的弃子一枚，我们正好可以结伴。你瞧，我们这不相性绝佳吗？”

卡多克发现自己被对方逼入死角，只好转移话题：“从者不需要买替换的衣服吧？还冒着暴露的危险，花了那么多时间逛商场，花的还是我的钱，你不觉得有点不合适吗？”

“是吗？在我看来你当时看上去还挺开心的。难道说这就是所谓一时虚荣的惨痛代价？还是说你现在只是假装后悔来转移话题？而且你不也在那家音像制品商店里面呆了整整两小时？而且saber不是说了吗？大隐隐于市，小隐隐于林，我们这么正大光明地在市里转悠，除非想要自取灭亡的人，否则谁会在人口密集区发动袭击？”

“……”卡多克不得不承认自己被自己的从者压得死死的，自己早就应该看出来对方是皇族，否则断然无法解释对方对自己强大的控制力。自己接下来的人生要是落在这个人手里，已经会变得十分悲惨。不对，是已经十分悲惨了。难道之前的人生还不够悲惨吗？被同僚鄙视，被自己厌恶，被给予得不到回报的厚望，现在还得听这个小恶魔每天使唤并且把自己的所有小心眼全部说穿，他到底在前世或者在别的什么平行宇宙造了什么孽来得到这样的报应？而且那不是他们的事吗？和他有什么关系？“我认输，我错了，随你处置吧。”他已经忘了自己出来是干什么的了。现在他只想立刻逃回屋子里。

对方转了转眼珠，略微有些惊讶。卡多克顿时意识到自己好像无意中给了对方什么不得了的把柄，但为时已晚。“那好啊，御主，既然你这么主动想要欠我一次，那么我就记下了。等到我想到什么好点子了就告诉你。”

* * *

那个人无力地坐在一座被尸体和鲜血所覆盖的山丘上，她的头上被与她交战的逆子的最后挣扎所砍伤，剑削去了她的一小片头盖骨，而逆子也被她用长枪刺穿，倒在她的脚下。她知道自己受的是致命伤，预言已经被实现，她的终末已经到来。这就是她神话，不，她故事的终结之所。

先王和魔术师为了延续不列颠的产物，用魔术改造产生的完美之王，生来注定引导国家。但她从未将自己视为天生的英雄，而是用谦逊和正直磨炼自己，在拥有才能之后才用努力来赢得认可，登上王位。一声为国家付出一切，击退蛮族，发展经济，休养生息，这一切都只是为了人民的平稳，但是最后却以如此结局惨淡收场。尽管那个魔术师曾警告过自己，但她还是不甘心。

有什么方法才能够避免这一切的发生？

有什么方法才可以拯救她的国家？

有什么方法才可以避免人民的灭亡？

她努力地想了，她努力地思考了，计划了，但是最后还是抵达了这个终点。

魔术师曾经问她如果她早知道结局如此，她是否依然会拔出选王之剑，她表示接受，因为如果只是她一人的牺牲那便是合理的。

但是现在的牺牲已经不再只有一人，这说明什么？

她并不是个适格的王。

如果可以的话，她希望……

藤姐今天走的比平时要晚一些。凛已经被他送回家了，但是冬木之虎却依然如同生了根一样赖在他家不肯走。并不是说他觉得这有什么不妥，只是他觉得藤姐看自己的眼神很奇怪。但是他也知道其实奇怪的是自己。 今天晚上洗碗的时候凛把一个盘子打了，这事昨天也发生了一次，她看上去最近心神不宁，出门的时候差点撞到墙上。他问了一下，但是得到的只是一如既往的“没事”。也许是生理期到了。老虎说，女孩子总得有点秘密。这话不假，但是他今天也打了个盘子，因此老虎也知道他其实也心神不宁。因为卫宫士郎这人表面上看起来很正常，但仔细一看精准的像个原子钟。在大多数事上一定要做到最好（不幸的是并不包括学习）几乎快成了他的定义，因此手滑把盘子打了的可能性就好比一棵梨树上结了个苹果差不多。但他不可能不心神不宁。言峰的话语依然在他头脑中回响。他意识到自己不可能把言峰绮礼的话完全置之不理。他可以反复的告诉自己那个神父看上去多么邪恶，他的话多么不可信。 邪恶正是正义之士所需要来维持自己存在的必需品。正所谓反者道之动。 但他知道那个神父也许在夸大其词，但他说的是真话。 石块从雕像的表面脱落，那是第一道裂痕。 他胸中有什么东西正在逐渐倒塌。他努力地试图回想起那个夜晚，那个男人生命中的最后一日，他许下了继承的承诺，但是他继承的东西不过是一具空壳，一片表皮，一个没有原型的复制品，一副被想象美化的印象派画作。他并不了解那个男人。也许到头来这一切都只不过是自我满足。

“士郎，过来坐会吧。”今天月色不错，那天晚上也是这样。现在招呼他的人说到底也不过是没有血缘的过客，早晚有一天会离开。但是他又和谁有过血缘关系呢？那些人都已经不再存在于这个世界上了。与在成为卫宫士郎之前的那个小孩一同死在了大火中。

“喝酒吗？”藤姐摇了摇手里的啤酒罐。

“藤姐！”她知道了。这是个玩笑。他也知道了，因此他装出笑脸。她知道他在装。

“你看上去有点心事，怎么了？有喜欢的女生了？”

“不是……”

“该不会是男生吧？”

“藤姐！”

“好了好了，不开玩笑了。是什么？说说吧。”

“……没事，还是算了吧。”

“是凛吗？果然还是有喜欢的女生吧？”

“不是的。”他觉得有些好笑，猜错的也太离谱了。“和她……没有关系。”但说这话让他有些迟疑，这是确定的。

“是吗？如果是什么重要的秘密的话那就自己好好保存吧。我不问了。”不知为什么，今天的老虎突然露出了大人的一面。他原本以为她会继续问下去，直到不了了之的。但现在她主动结束了谈话，反而让他有些不安了。他不知道自己是否错过了什么重要的机会。

“藤姐……你觉得切嗣是个怎样的人呢？”

“那个家伙啊……我不是以前和你聊过这个吗？是个温柔的人吧，经常帮助别人做好事，财产也都花在了帮助冬木市重建和帮助受害者恢复上。至少是个热心于他人幸福的人。”

“你知道他之前的事吗？”

“怎么了，想要多了解一些切嗣的事吗？”

“啊，可以这么说。只是觉得想要多了解一些吧，毕竟是憧憬的人。”

“是吗？士郎变得深思熟虑起来了啊。其实我也不是很了解，但是他应该是失去了很多的人吧。”

“什么意思？”

“切嗣经常会怅然若失地看着小孩子玩耍的样子，看着士郎你的时候也是。他还积极地谋划过去德国的事情，但是因为身体原因最后放弃了。”藤村呷了一口酒，“那时我还年轻，还不能理解，但是后来我知道了，那是经历了失去之后的表情。是把不能巡回的过去投射到他人身上的表情。他在那种时候看到的并不是你，而是某种过去的幻影吧。”

“藤姐……”

“但是这只是我个人的推测，我只是觉得他那种眼神符合书上的描述罢了。”藤村挠了挠头，吐出舌头，刚刚脸上的那种遥远的表情转瞬即逝，“刚刚那么说只是我耍帅罢了。天色也已经晚了，士郎你该睡觉了。”

但他已经明白了，有些事情是装不出来的：“藤姐，你刚刚说的并不是瞎猜的，对吗？切嗣对于你来说，也算是失去的东西吧。”

藤村的脸色凝重了起来，她看了眼士郎，他并不知道她在自己的眼中看到了什么，最后她又呷了口酒，叹了口气：“刚刚我还是有些说多了。”

他不知道自己应当怎么回应。

“切嗣那个家伙是个活在废墟上的人，我觉得他看到的的往往都只是过去的倒影的原因，大概是因为他过于善良，因此觉得那是自己的责任吧。每一个面孔都成为了他过去的某种失败的提醒，因此才会那么执着的想要去弥补。”

“是因为他没有贯彻自己的正义吗？”

“也许吧。不管怎么说，他没有贯彻他最后所选择的那种正义。但是不，并不仅仅是那样，我觉得他所失去的不仅仅是理念，而是羁绊。”

“羁绊？”

“是对于曾经现世之物的留念。也就是说，是那个失败的结果。因此他才会对于具体的物注入如此的感情。也就是说，他失去了一个孩子。”

“藤姐……你应该去学心理学。”

“教育学学位包含心理学课程。但是这可不是从课程中学来的。”藤村把空掉的罐子放到脚边，又拉开了一罐，“我只是见过了失去孩子的朋友的样子才知道了那种表情的含义……士郎，既然你选择了切嗣的道路，那么总有一天，你也会遇到那种选择吧。”

“你在说什么？”他感到自己背上出了些冷汗，他知道自己在恐惧。

“你必须在自己重要的人和理想之间做出选择。很多时候我们的选择并不像文学作品中一般轰轰烈烈。有的时候仅仅是你以为正确的人实际上和你完全无法相互理解。但还有一些时候是你的理想导致你无法容纳你周围其他人的存在。到了那个时候你必须做出选择。”

“如果是那样的话我会选择理想吧。我很难想象自己会抛弃正义的样子。”

“是啊，士郎是个固执而又难以动摇的人，很多人会在这种时候动摇，但也许正是这种坚定会让你后悔。但这也是无可奈何的事情。”

“什么意思？”

“人们往往比自己想象的要更加善变。五年前的自己和五年后的自己往往差异大到认不出来，有些时候甚至可以化为仇敌。但是最为重要的是当选择来临的时候不管多么艰难多么坚定，人都一定会失去什么。有些人接受了这种失去，有些人没有接受。没有接受的人中有些或许会像士郎你现在一样选择去挑战选择本身，但是也有些人则发现自己无力回天，于是只能活在过去。”

“你是说不要做出让自己后悔的选择吗？”

“那是不可能的，人最多只能做到的就是不去后悔。但就连这也对于大多数人来说是一件困难的事情。值得庆幸的是大多数人都可以活在舒适的美梦中而无视这种可能性，但是当你主动选择了这条路的时候就要考虑到这种情况。”

“但是我做出了一个承诺……”

“是啊，所以士郎是个好人啊。”藤村无奈的笑了笑，啤酒已经喝光了，“但是想一想吧。不要被表象和花言巧语迷惑，当你长大以后你就会发现非黑即白的判断是一种怎样的奢侈。到那个时候能够依赖的只有一个，那就是你已经形成的价值观所提供的直觉。要选择那个到头来不会让你痛苦的，那才是唯一的正确。”

“你是说要让我满足于自我满足吗？”

“有谁的行为不是自我满足呢？我相信士郎的自我满足总要比那些腐败的政客和恐怖分子要好。亚当斯密相信所有人的自私行为才能够导致市场的最大效率。人们之所以认同这个观点并不是因为它正确，而是因为我们只能如此。士郎你是经历过苦难和幸福的人，不管你自己怎么觉得，我觉得士郎你是那种希望可以带给别人幸福，或者至少可以减轻别人的苦难的人。”

藤村看了看表：“时间差不多了，该说的也说完了，士郎你去睡觉吧，我明天还得上课呢。早饭记得给我做味噌汤。我要蛏子的那种。”说罢便起身要离开。

他犹豫了一下，最后还是开口了：“藤姐，失去的东西可以找回来吗？”

藤村大河露出了让士郎陌生的笑容：“那是不可能的。如果可以找回来的东西就不是失去的，不过是暂时分开了而已。但失去的东西就算找回来，也不会是失去的样子了。”

峰峦如怒，残阳如血。剑栏之战，终局。

在王登陆时派出主力部队阻击，随后每天亲自率领轻骑兵发动夜袭，消耗敌方体力，用决斗和埋伏断掉王的双臂，最后的两名精于战斗的骑士，采用焦土政策使对方无法补给，在酒杯中下毒来杀掉自己手下心怀异心的贵族夺取兵权。每一步都是他可以想到的最好的计策，每一步都将王引向失败。直到此刻。

说到底自己不过是个复制品，有千军之能，而无万乘之才。正面交战指挥并不是自己的专长，自己更加习惯的是渗透，侦查和运动战之类的脏活，大多数时候正面对敌自己只要负责第一波冲锋陷阵，然后交给其他人指挥就行了。但是王不一样。

王起兵之时，隐瞒自己出身，实打实的以自己的才能做到一呼百应，成为不列颠王后讨伐伏提庚，驱逐萨克逊人，对外征讨罗马，不仅有着大将之略，更有着统帅之度，她太了解自己的战术和性格了。但是……

就连她也无法理解自己反叛的理由。

他自嘲的笑了笑，无所谓了，手中的剑几乎在砍杀中快要缺口，但那只是自己虎口的幻痛被投射到剑上所产生的错觉。铠甲上血迹斑斑，但那不是属于他的鲜血，想到这只是让他觉得可笑。在千军之中，就算你的武器一击可以扫平一个村庄又怎么样呢？那只不过是耗尽你体力，让你死得更快的方法。他理解自己的身体构造，因此也理解了王的身体构造。王的胸中有着龙心，呼吸即可化为魔力。但是即便如此也有其极限。圣剑的光辉一天之内绝无二度闪耀的可能，而他的人数优势也为了达到这个目的而被迫削减。现在双方的计谋都已耗尽，最后在混战中只剩下意志的比拼，而他的杂牌军正在失败，但王的军队也基本消耗殆尽。都结束了，国家的毁灭已经注定。就算王能够赢得这场战斗，她也输掉了这场战争。

他奋力走上山坡，魔力已经不多了，是时候了，他在乱军中用眼睛找到了王，在那一瞬间，王也找到了他。

演好你的角色。

“■■——为什么不把王位传给我！”他已经厌倦了谣言，厌倦了无休止的质问，厌倦了魔术师们，厌倦了他们的预言，也厌倦了他自己的谎言。

他厌倦了他的命运。

王愣了愣，并没有预料到他会问出这个问题，最后她低下头：“你没有成王的气度。”

他几乎差点大声喝彩：“说得好。”但那样的话之前的所有努力都会变成一场闹剧。于是他只是冲上前去。

他们刀剑相交，没有花哨的闪电和光刃，剩余的魔力全部用来强化身体素质，直到力尽为止。然后她用圣枪刺穿他的腹部，同时他用最后的力气砍中了她的头。

血从他面前的人的头顶留下，她的右眼已经瞎了，但她依然面无表情的看着她。她所谓的‘儿子’那与她完全一致的面容。

真是个糟糕的结局。仔细想想，估计这也就是唯一配得上她的结局了。

“这就是尸体吗？真是恶心。”远坂樱咬紧了牙齿。房间里的三十七人都被抽干了魔力后掏空了心脏。魔力的流动方向是柳洞寺方向。这是本周以来的第五起了。尸体的样子看上去就像是被从坟墓里拔出来的木乃伊，尸检结果表明他们是被活生生吸干的，死相十分凄惨。四肢因为疼痛而痉挛扭曲，面部肌肉拧作一团，身体却被做了恶趣味的保鲜处理，水分被抽干使其在冬天更加难以腐败被人发现。被袭击者大多数是没人在意的流浪汉或者底层服务业从业者。清洁工，捡垃圾的，还有几个木匠和小商贩。凶手十分谨慎。

“我还以为魔术师不应该对普通人的死活这么关心呢？怎么？看到别人这么做的反而受不了了？”archer的声音一如既往地充满讥讽。

“远坂家好歹是冬木的管理者，事情烂成这个样子，别说是魔术协会，就连向师兄都难以交代。而且魔术协会那帮人最近正在忙着因为一位名叫阿特拉姆•加里阿斯塔的大富豪的遗产纠纷忙的要死，听说那人在一周前被发现死在自己家里，头部被什么钝器砸碎了，那个石油王我略有耳闻，绝对说不上什么无名之辈，因此那边肯定更不关心庶民之生死。”樱的声音略带愠怒，“我只觉得从品味上来说这么做实在是过于底下。选的袭击对象都是无人关心的边缘之人，却又因此毫不在乎对方的感受，而让对方饱尝痛苦。这只不过是傲慢。因为不被需要所以被认定为无价值，因为无价值便认为对方无意义。这种对于生命的轻蔑需要被惩罚。”

“是吗？牺牲他人的觉悟不是你们魔术师的基本修养吗？”archer依稀间觉得樱说话的样子像是一个熟人，只不过不是他所认识的那个樱。

“我可没有因为媚俗而屈从于所谓的行规的必要。我的师兄那个人尽管说话很让人讨厌，但是却不时能够说出几句有趣的话。‘世间也许有无价值之物，但是却没有无意义之物’。他的这句话对于那些魔术师可以算是重要的告诫吧。我可没有在有生之年再次牺牲他人的打算。对根源的追求也好，魔法的复兴也好，那是我自己从家族中继承的愿望，我要用自己的力量来实现。”

“是吗？那么的话，请允许我向你表示我的敬意。”

“作为从者有什么敬意可以向御主额外表示吗？”

“不，是作为一个魔术师。”archer微微一笑。

没等樱有时间咀嚼这句话，archer猛地一闪，一把剑破空飞来插在了archer刚刚站立的地面上。没等archer站稳，一只被盔甲覆盖的拳头已经向他袭来。Archer的手中，他在第一天使用的黑白双刀已经现形，砍向对方的左肋。然而对方无动于衷，借助铠甲挡住这一击，一拳打在archer的左手所持的防守的短刀上，力道之大竟将archer硬生生逼回了两步。Saber伸出左手，一把将剑拔出，一击就击碎了archer的双刀。然后下一击便将archer砍为两段。

然而就在此时，archer居然凭空出现在了距离saber五步之外的距离。Saber一愣，archer已经抓住这个机会抢先攻出，原本已经被击碎的双刀再次在他手中出现，竟一时压制住了saber。Saber一声闷哼，魔力从剑上闪过，再次击碎了archer的双刀，然而archer已经在saber第二刀挥出前准备好了新的双刀。你来我往之中，不到五分钟的时间里，archer已经被击碎了双刀二十把，然而却依然毫发无伤。Saber的攻势则略显凌乱，实际上基本是在靠着蛮力胡砍乱砸几乎毫无章法可言，然而凭借着力量优势和铠甲倒也让archer无机可乘。

“你这家伙，怎么搞的？”saber在一轮交手后立住，停止了攻击。“那双刀难道是你的宝具吗？被破坏就会重组？”他的声音听上去比较中性，但是其中的怒意清晰可辨。“还有最开始是怎么回事？我明明砍中了你，但是你这家伙却毫发无伤，但那不是你的实力，或者就是那是一种消耗很大的技术。否则你早就干掉我了。但你这家伙分明就是个垃圾，怎么可能那么厉害？”

“是吗？那么就连垃圾都砍不中的你岂不是更烂了？”archer讥讽的回道。沉住气，激怒他，让他露出破绽。

“你好大的胆子！”对方一声怒喝道，“本来那个老头子只是让我给你们个警告让你们离他的东西远一点，但是看来你们现在就得死在这里了。”他举起银剑，魔力在空气中肆虐着，红色的雷电让樱的毛发都输了起来。她咬住了牙齿。沉住气，现在袖子里还有一张底牌。相信自己的从者。但是——

“你的御主，难道是间桐脏砚？”

“哈，没错，魔术师大人和我说——”saber突然捂住脸，“什么？你这个混蛋，在这种时候让我撤退？我干掉他们毫不费力。”他举起剑指向archer，“那个红衣混蛋，你给我记好了，下次见面你死定了。”一阵强光闪过，伴随着一股劲风，saber消失了。

Archer警惕的检查了一下周围，直到樱确认魔力流动恢复正常后，才松了口气。

“archer，我之前给你的紧急脱出魔术礼装还有多少个？”樱问道。

“之前和Lancer的时候用了两个，然后你又给了我一个，今天用了一个，还剩一个。”archer的身上在第一天的时候就被樱布置了注入大量魔力的宝石。宝石魔术的核心便是事先将魔术式封入宝石，无需咏唱直接发动。樱放置的宝石每个都至少需要一个月的连续制作，里面所封装的魔术是长达0.8秒的虚数魔术，将作用对象整体拉入虚数空间进行移动。设定的触发条件则用探测宝石进行控制，触发条件设置为archer的躯干受到相对速度超过安全界限的接近，并距离低于20厘米时触发。这样的话对于地方来说，结果就是由于视觉暂留仿佛砍中了目标，然而却没有砍中的实感。Archer正是利用这个从Lancer的手下逃过一劫。“回去要补充吗？”

“等等，先让我想想。”间桐脏砚，caster的御主并不是间桐脏砚，这是她确认过的。Caster在柳洞寺。但是间桐脏砚指的是否是另外一件事呢？

“等着吧，借口已经凑齐了，接下来就是计谋和魔术的比拼了。”这么说来很奇怪，明明只是走完了第一步，但是却好像心里放下了很多。在不成熟的魔术师的心中，默默地对自己许下了许诺。而archer则在考虑着樱的话。不愿“再次牺牲他人”的话，第一次牺牲又是谁呢？

* * *

然后是空气冻结的声音。

卡多克看着面前少女脸上原本就如同人偶一般精致的面孔上最后一丝血色消失了。

令咒将从者唤到身边不仅可以用作保护，也可以用作进攻。Caster在他的身边出现，温度骤然下降了二十度。在这么短时间内就已经可以如此娴熟的使唤精灵，这家伙也努力了啊。他想。

当身材高大的狂战士出现在门口的时候他几乎快要崩溃了。原本以为对方没有对魔力，结果不知怎么回事却有了。这是卢恩哦。爱因兹贝伦家的小女孩笑着用德语说，他不知道是不是应该感谢对方没有说日语。杀了他们，用他们的肠子把他们勒死。说真的这就是所谓的贵族教养吗？真是让他大开眼界。他慌忙躲开，caster的冰傀儡一触即溃。勉强用陷阱拖延了一下对方的行动便节节败退。他没有办法，只好硬着头皮跑去吸引对方御主的注意力。爱因兹贝伦家族真应该被送上法庭，这么小的孩子就变成了这么高效的杀人机器。他勉强躲开了对方头发幻化成的刀刃的斩击，让自己的脑袋免受那棵不幸的大树的命运。对方身边的那几只小鸟形态的浮游炮让他举步维艰。他勉强利用gandr随便回击了几下，随后便把全部魔力注入到腿上用来逃跑，只是偶尔随手射出几发gandr来吸引对方的注意力。他越过后山的围墙，向着山上跑去，背后的柳洞寺中隐隐的发出红光，caster已经发动了城塞宝具。但是那只不过是拖延时间，在对方彻底破坏caster的阵地找到她的真身前最多只有三分钟。他需要在三分钟内找到方法。

他在树林间穿行，在山间有一片沼泽大概是由于火灾的缘故周围的树都烧干了，算是片空旷地带，他差点跑进那里成了活靶子。还有一次他则在跨过小溪时滑了一下，差点直接滚下山见了佛祖（如果存在的话，他并不是很懂日本神话体系）。在他确信自己已经距离柳洞寺拉开一公里的距离后，转过身，发动了令咒。

然后是空气冻结的声音。

卡多克不想惹麻烦，他知道自己绝对不敢在实际上动爱因兹贝伦家的人。但他还是装出样子：“现在形势已经发生了变化，你不可能赢了。”

“是吗？”对方只是笑了笑，“berserker，过来。”

Caster没有动作，但是魔术已经发动了，红瞳的少女脖子以下的部分全部都被冰封住，胸腔受到压迫，她已经开始呼吸困难了。尽管这让她的脸上有了些许不悦，但是她脸上的笑意却没有褪去。伴随着轻盈的脚步声，狂战士飞驰而至。Caster只来得及勉强用两个冰傀儡挡住了致命一击，但是冲击力让她和卡多克一块被击飞。卡多克在地上打了几个滚，感到嘴里火辣辣的，大概是断了两根肋骨。死定了，他失策了。尽管他的确打算让对方晕过去，但是对方强大的魔力量和魔术水平使得caster的魔术完全生效晚了两秒钟，而这两秒钟足够让berserker在全速冲刺下赶到这里。城塞宝具令人憎恶的血之城塞对于berserker的拖延效果对于拥有对魔力的对方来说不值一提。现在自己由于自己的犹豫付出了代价。他抬起头，caster靠在一棵树上，嘴角有一丝血迹，似乎已经晕了过去。见鬼的，不应该这么轻易地把她招到身边的，应该多考虑几步，让她同时传送过来一个作为替身的冰傀儡，或者什么别的应急方案。

至少不能让她和自己这种无能之辈死在一块。

“好吧，就先把那个让人不快的caster杀掉吧，berserker，记得把她的头切下来。”少女冷酷而又悦耳的声音传来。可恶，可恶，可恶。为什么这种人却有着这样的如同银铃一样的声音？是意味着恶魔往往以受人喜爱的形象出现吗？他已经没有选择了。只有一个方法，如果再使用一发令咒也许至少可以让caster跑掉，希望这语焉不详的令咒对失去意识的从者有效。他将魔力聚集在右手——

“说真的，用这么好听的声音说这种话也太煞风景了。”一个熟悉的声音响了起来，伊莉雅·冯·爱因兹贝伦以配得上其名字中间的von字的优雅转过头，但她的表情相当严峻。在二十米开外的地方，saber手中的银剑上面被赤雷所覆盖，就连卡多克也感受到了上面几乎快要溢出的魔力。他只是一动不动地举着剑，头盔上的两个窟窿死死地盯着狂战士。

“saber……”伊莉雅若有所思的呢喃道。

“所以说怎么办呢？大小姐？”saber问道，“我手里的宝具已经充能完毕，只要你动手，我就会用这个把你的berserker在他碰到我之前烤焦，当然这可能会误伤到旁边的我的盟友，但是更有可能是你也一块变成烤肉。大不了我们来个鱼死网破。就算你的berserker挡住了我的宝具，我也会在他再生之前砍掉你的头。当然，这是建立在我们保持敌对的基础上。实际上我并没有什么讨厌你的理由，甚至我得承认我有点喜欢你，毕竟我还很少见到无邪到说话如此难听的贵族。爱因兹贝伦的小姑娘，我觉得我们现在就搞得你死我亡实在是有些不合时宜，晚上还有比这重要的多的事呢。要不我们各退一步，就这么算了吧。”

伊莉雅转向berserker，两人之间似乎进行了某种无声的交流，接着伊莉雅嘟哝了一句大概像是“饶你一命”之类的留面子的话，便带着巨人离开了。

卡多克赶紧跑到caster的身旁，这似乎是个错误的决定。他的胸腔依旧疼的要死，现在就连呼吸都好像在搅动内脏，跑动只是让他的状况雪上加霜。Saber也走近了caster，但是保持了一段距离。

卡多克集中精力，努力地想起自己会的那点最基本的治疗魔术，他随便的对自己的伤口糊弄了一下，然后把魔力注入caster和他的链接中。皇女咳嗽了两声，总算醒了过来。她打量了一下周围，最后视线停留在saber身上：“你总算来了。”

“我可不知道你在我身上还设置了一个紧急通讯装置。不过反正我也不是魔术师，不懂这些细枝末节的东西。你这家伙有点太拼了，我还以为你是在后方安安稳稳的坐着的类型呢，公主。”saber的称呼里面有些讥讽，但不知是不是错觉，她听上去很开心，而且并不是幸灾乐祸。

Caster只是咬咬牙，微微点了点头，对救援表示致谢。

“不过这次也算是得到了些有用的情报了。那个berserker简直是犯规了。那家伙知道我在虚张声势，不过，我本来就打算如果实在不行干脆把所有人都卷进去的，那家伙应该看出了这一点。要不是他们走了的话我就只能通过干掉那个御主来同归于尽了。”

“那家伙到底是什么东西，强到那种地步？”卡多克问。

“不知道，总之是个身上有很多加护的家伙。我看过那家伙和Lancer以及archer的混战，那家伙一打二仍占上风。Archer的狙击几乎打不到那个家伙，就算原本能够射中的箭矢都会被弹开。那家伙受到了相当于A级宝具的直击之后依然站立，说明身上可能有针对投射物的防护，而且再生速度也很快，如果可以的话我希望别人能够替我们解决掉他。”

卡多克并没有问为什么saber当时没有加入混战来扭转局势，要么是她觉得自己的力量不足以改变战力的天平，要么就是……

不过这也十分正常，圣杯战争只能有一个胜者，这个结盟到头来总归是要破坏的关系，到那时saber毫无疑问能轻易地击败caster。不过这也问题不大，反正他从一开始就没有赢的可能性，caster也不过是个使魔，到头来早晚会分开，过多的感情投入没有意义——

“对付有对魔力的家伙，你的caster很聪明嘛，想到利用针对环境的魔法。通过低温来使得对方的行动变慢，刚刚山上那么大动静是你的宝具吧？我没看到，真可惜，不过感觉挺吓人的。但是你还是有些太靠前了，如果是我的话我会多准备几个替身，然后不断地让对方绕路赶到疲劳，最后再袭击御主。而且你经验有些不够啊，低温可以控制住对方的身体，但是想要让对方失去意识太慢了，只要瞄准头部一击就可以，一个小魔术就行。两种需要结合起来。下次就按照这个方法，我们一定能把那家伙搞下来。”saber轻笑了两声，“对付有对魔力的都可以这么做，而且你那个紧急通讯装置现在受到我的对魔力的干扰，不太好使，你最好做成一个内部结构完全独立的，或者让你的御主搞一个人类科技，到时候应该会很有用。而且你居然给了我进入结界的完全许可，这我得说不太明智，我建议你还是在我身上加几条限制，要不然我哪天想要背叛你们你们连反应时间都没有。”

“我得打断一下，你这么多指导是为了什么？你的御主让你这么做的吗？”卡多克警觉地问道。

“别误会了，这点自主性我还是有的。我的御主可不会管这个。但也不要觉得这是我的好意。我今天心情不错，我刚刚看你们战斗，我很中意你们的决心和默契，所以随口说上几句。但是你怎么知道我没有点什么小打算呢？你们也不清楚我的实力，也不知道这些小防护对我有没有用。说不定我只是这么随便说说，然后让你们降低对我的戒备呢。”

Caster先愣了一下，随后微微笑了笑：“好吧，我知道了，谢谢，你这个两面三刀的小人。我相信你。”

Saber显然并没有预料到这个回答，从头盔下面传来了几声不清楚的咕哝，最后她叹了口气：“我真不擅长应付这种。好吧，不知名的公主小姐，别那么看我，我瞎猜的。祝你和你的御主武运昌隆。好好干，你们有潜力。我的御主在找我，我要回去了。不过在走之前，我有一个忠告。”她的声音严肃了起来：“你们刚刚的做法就是在拼命，但是别忘了你们参加圣杯战争的理由，尤其是你，魔术师，你的生命和从者不同，是只有一次的。要想清楚什么是可以失去的，什么是不可以失去的。我不是在挑拨离间，我只是在指出这个简单的事实。胜利的荣誉对于这样的战争毫无意义，有的只有那由谎言堆砌的奖品。看清楚。”

Saber离开了，只剩下了两个破破烂烂的魔术师留在原地。Caster是第一个开口的：“御主，现在是时候开诚布公了，你为什么要参加圣杯战争？”

* * *

当saber回到间桐宅的时候她看到了灯火，她知道自己的御主还醒着，便走进她的房间后把门关上。间桐凛的表情一如既往地淡漠，她只是毫无波动的吐出一个词：“解释。”

Saber突然间意识到自己的御主身上有着一股远比她那无欲无求的外表所要危险的气息，她意识到自己的确在对方命令自己的时候感到了些许恐惧，但是她的傲慢不允许她示弱：“从哪里开始呢？御主。是从我将要干什么，还是我已经干了什么？”

“你的魔力消耗太多了，你除了执行我的命令之外还挑起了额外的战斗，但是你向我隐瞒了这一切，为什么？”

“我说过了，御主，坦诚相待的要求是双向的，你不也没有告诉我你真正的愿望吗？到底是什么让你要主动参加这场被人逼迫参加的游戏？是什么让你决定让自己背负责任？是名声，金钱，爱情，还是自由？或者什么我想不到的好东西？开导开导我，好让我明白该怎么帮你。”

“是吗？”凛发出了无奈而讥讽的笑声，“在我看来更像是你在告诉我：‘听我的，不然你什么也得不到’。你是在威胁我，saber。的确，现在的我一无所有，身体被我那个所谓的祖父改造成了一个空有人形的烂胚子。鬼知道这个身体里面被他装了些什么。我怎么可能反抗他？我又怎么可能反抗你？你这个诡计多端的混蛋，故意浪费我的一发令咒，这样你就可以利用你那该死的对魔力来进一步抗衡我的命令。我对你有什么权力？你知道我必须依赖你来实现我的愿望，因此你可以如此肆意妄为。但是对于一个一无所有的人来说这种威胁毫无意义。Saber，我根本就没有什么愿望，我只希望我能够让我现在所有的那点东西别被这毫无意义的战争毁了，但是这可能吗？我那个祖父根本就不可能放弃他的梦想，而我就是他的武器。我的东西早晚有一天他都要夺走。我就算知道了又有什么用？我哪有什么选择？有的只有选择的错觉。我的祖父教给我魔术，给我吃的给我穿的，我又怎么能够对付我的恩人？的确修行是一件痛苦的事，但是他也有仁慈的时候。我更本就没有办法把他当成敌人。他可是我的爷爷！见鬼的，我在说些什么？我的脑子都被你搅乱了。”saber注意到她的声音有些哽咽了，但是她并没有落泪，“我不知道，该死的！我想要什么？我哪有什么愿望？我只希望我的祖父能够得到他想要的，然后……”

“你想要从他的手中夺回你的自由。”saber补充完了那句她没说完的话。

“不是的，我……”

“原来如此，是这样啊。”saber从口袋里掏出那个圆桌碎片。在当时趁着其他人不注意的时候她把那个碎片偷偷藏了起来。算是某种过去的留恋吧。Saber沉吟了片刻，然后随着铿锵的铁石之声，她的头盔分成两半，露出了那张凛在别处已经见到过的真容。

“你是……”

“现在这个姿态看上去有些差异吧，毕竟我为了和那个家伙区分开来把头发放下来扎成了马尾辫，果然还是应该剪短更好吗？是的，御主，这是和Lancer完全一样的面孔。是她和我的母亲赋予我的面孔。”

“母亲，你是说……”

“之前抱歉对你说谎了啊，御主。我并没有打算请求你的原谅或者信任，但是我还是要说，你赢得了我的真诚。那么重新来一次自我简介吧。我的真名是莫德雷德，终结亚瑟王传说的叛逆骑士，亚瑟王与摩高斯的不洁之子。这就是你的麻烦从者的真面目，不过你也看出来我并不是什么品德高尚的大英雄或者有着丰功伟绩的好骑士了吧。”

“我怎么能够相信这次的你？上一次你一副诚恳的样子和我说你是加赫里斯，现在又说是莫德雷德。下一次你是不是要说其实你根本不是圆桌骑士，而是路易十六？”

“这个圆桌碎片是货真价实的真货，你见过了Lancer了吗？是已经见到了吧？那家伙就是亚瑟王，那可是我忘不了的长相。因为我就是按照他造的。你不也看到了吗?我手里的这把剑就是clarent，是从他那里偷过来的。这个可不是我造出来的，算是身份的证明吧。宝具这东西对于我来说还是很难伪造的。”

“这话怎么说？”

“这次的那个archer是个麻烦的家伙啊，貌似他的宝具都是可以重复使用的。不对。他是把宝具直接当成箭矢来射击，每次攻击之后宝具都会损毁，但他却可以掏出相同的宝具。那家伙可能会什么批量生产宝具的方法，但发动起来并不是那么方便，否则我就被他干掉了。但那都是后话。现在我摘掉了头盔，你也可以看到我的面板了。注意到了吗？”

“你根本就不会未来视。”

“抱歉，那个也算是我的一点小私心。我想看看你到底会对于所谓的‘命运’是什么态度。”

“所以呢？你现在满意了吗？”凛的怒气显而易见。Saber却觉得这是个好兆头。至少她还可以有力气生气。

“至少我可以确定了，御主，我们会是一路人。不要自责，御主，没能发现我的真实面目不是你的错。我生前就是专门干这个的。”

“我根本没有自责！因为这本来就是你的错，你辜负了我的信任。”

“也许吧，御主，我很感激你的信任，我也很抱歉利用了它，但是我下次也还会这么干。不要误会了，御主，愿望的寄托从来就是双向的。而信任并不是通过任何物理上或者魔术上的契约来绑定的，而是自己挣得的。你现在赢得了我的信任，但是别忘了我并不值得你信任。所以至少在你觉得合适之前，你要留下一枚令咒，因为我可是叛逆的骑士，我随时都有可能背叛你，就把那个当做是保险。”

“……”凛的样子看上去几乎快要爆炸了，但她最后还是叹了口气，：“就这样？那就随你便吧。”我累了，我已经受够了被人蒙在鼓里，当你们的工具。那就遂你们的愿吧。那是莫德雷德所熟悉的表情。她知道自己搞砸了。她过多的戒备在错误的时间爆发出来导致了她所不希望的结果。信任被过早的耗尽了。她知道那是属于自己的傲慢所导致的恶果，并且知道自己绝对不会后悔这么做。因为后悔没有意义，但是……

莫德雷德无言的走过凛的身边，在她离开房间前，她停在了门口：“御主，我知道我是个傲慢的混蛋，我也知道我说的每一句话对你来说都是谎话。这是我咎由自取。莫德雷德本来就是个背信弃义的小人。但我还是要说几句。你只要把这当成一个狂人的自语就好。在刚刚，我说我是真诚的时候，我说的是实话。而且，就在刚刚，我决定了，我要效忠于你，让你的愿望得以实现。我会用一切手段给你自由。就当这是个肆意妄为的浪子酒后的妄言就好。但是我在这里要对你许下一个誓言。说真的，誓言这东西是毫无价值而无比空洞的口头契约，没有任何信任的价值。因此你就权当一笑，不必当真。而我立誓的对象也没有什么好的选择。我说了，我是个自负的混蛋，我不相信那些所谓的神和抑制力真的在乎我们的生活。因此我从识字的那一天就决定，如果我要选择一位偶像作为我的见证的话，那个偶像要是个凡人。御主，我向你立誓，我会做你的骑士，直到我这次生命的尽头，守护你，帮助你，讨伐你的敌人，保护你的珍重之人。尊重你的意愿，祝福你的幸福。我就说这么多。我走了。”saber叹了口气，消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saber对凛扑朔迷离的言语与他真正的愿望相关，但这部分处理的并不是很好，我一直不擅长写妥协，争执似乎总是只会导向一个结果。  
> 注意saber在面对archer组时的表演。  
> 藤村大河被我写得更加……成熟可靠了一点，因为当时看了《只有我不在的城市》，认为这部小说当中需要一个可靠而明智的成年人在前期指导士郎，所以对她也魔改了不少。


	5. 冬夜之中有蝉鸣声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于本章之中，骄慢之王作出被蒙蔽的裁决

“真是没想到啊，你这种臭虫居然敢在这种时候在本王面前现身，是老糊涂了吗？”黎明将至，在金发的青年面前，老者对着那两具已经不成人形的尸体正坐着，仿佛陷入了沉思。但英雄王对于眼前的老人只有无法克制的厌恶。

“哦，果然是你啊，四战的archer。老朽知道你很讨厌我，这也难怪，死亡本就是与生命相对。此处的情况正是这一本质冲突的体现。不过我这副样子可不能说是生命的代言人呢。呼呼呼。”

“肮脏的怪物，只不过是区区蝼蚁所勉强维持的人形，你那姿态怕不是因为灵魂已经腐朽不堪的结果吧。如果是可以选择的话，我可看不出那种烂透的老头子身体有什么留恋之处。活上几百年可真是恬不知耻，原本打算之后一块清算的，但现在你这滩烂泥既然自己出现在我眼前，就干脆清理干净算了。”

“你刚刚……叫老朽怪物了吧？怎么，吉尔伽美什，无法理解这种对于生命的执着吗？”

“你这杂种不如的污渍，谁允许你直呼本王的名字了？”空气中泛起涟漪，一把刀瞬间捅穿了老人的身体。但老人仿佛没有痛觉一般，继续自顾自地往下说。

“我不知道你停留在现世是为了什么，英雄王，但是你接近了老朽的孙女。这是不能容忍的。你对她是个威胁，因此要消灭掉你，毕竟可是老朽的心血哪。就算你破坏了这具身体也是无济于事的，身体这种东西要多少有多少。我在冬木还有别的虫巢，那可是魔力源丰富的好地方，而且……”老人露出一个咬牙切齿的笑容，“你可不要以为我是个不思进取的人，英雄王，老朽的魔术也在与时俱进，甚至也许可以让你……失去点什么。”

话音刚落，空气中泛起了一股异常的波动。英雄王只是闭上眼睛，伴随着电光声和老人惊讶的声音。几十只俯冲而下的虫子应声而落。吉尔伽美什睁开眼时，他血红的双瞳中已经有了不耐烦：“我说了，你居然敢在本王面前现身，是老糊涂了。你在地底下的虫子在钻出来之前就会被我烧死在地里，更不要说那些在天上飞的了。”

“哼，看来果然只是强化自己的魔术不行吗？得去找吾的盟友再进一步商讨对策了。英雄王啊，你的傲慢也该结束了。说到底你还是个从者，攻击需要消耗魔力。而我现在可以从全市采集魔力，等到魔力足够之时，就连你也……”

“啊，你还和caster结盟了，是吗？害虫的危险就在这里，它们总是传染疾病，因此，需要给予迅速而准确的毁灭才行。那把刀已经被你弄脏了，就送给你吧。”说着，宝刀在老人的胸口爆开，整个小巷便被烈火吞噬。

* * *

“所以说……没有令咒的痕迹？”听到这个问题，卫宫士郎变得警觉起来。他瞟了一眼长椅边上的樱。樱依然穿着那件立领的黑色大衣，正如他在那天晚上见到的一样。这件衣服给了她一种咄咄逼人的气势。他们俩虽然坐在一条长凳上，但为了不引人瞩目，朝向相反。此时的他只能看到樱的黑色长发披在立领上。樱的下半身似乎穿了一条便于活动的黑色运动裤，这是他坐下前确认的。除了那件看上去十分拉风的立领大衣以外，基本上就是个普通的中产阶级子女出门跑步的打扮。如果不是自己亲眼所见，很难将眼前的人和那种魔术师联系起来，看上去如果说她是表演的魔术师倒似乎更为可信。

“是的，至少我没有用我的眼睛看到。Lancer也没有注意到。有没有可能间桐家不参加这次的圣杯战争呢？”

樱的声音里面似乎有些失落：“那自然是最好的。但是不能掉以轻心。间桐脏砚那家伙已经等了太久了，他可不会让机会白白溜走。而且他们是有优先权的。如果我这种层次的魔术师可以参加的话，以间桐家的水准，让凛有参战的准备并不是做不到。这怎么看都有点古怪。”

“慎二呢？”这么怀疑他的友人让他感到有些自责，之前樱让他侦查凛的时候他就已经想要拒绝了。但是樱说这是为了安全考虑。他并不是不知道这只是个说辞，但是他自己也承认自己有些担忧。在言峰说到御三家的名字的时候他就起了怀疑了。此时怀疑自己的久未联络的友人……友人这个词还可以描述他们之间的关系吗？他并不清楚。但他同样也不明白自己应该用什么样的词来形容自己和凛之间的关系。如果硬要问的话，他一定会用“如同家人一般”来搪塞过去。他想起了老虎的话，他承认当时脸上有些烫，但是这并不代表……

“那不可能。他根本就没有任何魔术师的才能。至少不可能有魔术回路。”樱的声音斩钉截铁，应该是有什么确切的证据。

“间桐家的家主，是凛的爷爷吗？他有没有可能……”

“你见过间桐脏砚？”樱的声音立刻变得警觉起来，转过头，看向士郎。

“送凛回家的时候见过一次。他问了……”他在脑海里搜索起来，接着想起了那个名字，“爱因兹贝伦……”

“嗯……这可有点意思。他们结盟了？”

“不，看上去不像。我那时候还没有见过爱因兹贝伦，而且他似乎只是想要问一下我认识不认识爱因兹贝伦的人。”

“是吗……”樱又把头转了回去，“间桐脏砚那个老家伙按理来说已经不再有资格了。”

“这是什么意思？”

“绮礼应该和你说了吧？间桐家的名字并不是原本就是日本名字的。原本是马奇里家的人从极北之地跑到我们这个偏远的岛国参与圣杯战争。因为地脉是由我们远坂家提供。但是马奇里也改名成了间桐。但是由于西方的魔术基盘在本地水土不服，而持续的劣化，到了现在已经达到了连子代也无法保有魔术回路的地步，更不要说是魔术回路的继承。他们的魔术也已经为了单纯的自我保存变质为了难以理解的扭曲之物。一般来说魔术师彼此之间对于自己的魔术的底牌要有所保留，因此我也不能保证我的情报的准确性。但是根据调查，间桐慎二的身上没有丝毫的魔术回路是事实。间桐脏砚不知道现在已经活了多久，至少已经一百岁了。按照他们当前的劣化速度，如果这种年龄还保有魔术战的实力的话——”她咬了咬牙，“就有可能已经堕入魔道了。”

“你在……担心她？”他试探着问道。

樱捋了一下头发，手在发带上停留了一小会：“不担心是不可能的，毕竟是同一个学校的同学，作为人类的社会性和我的作为凡人的那点对于魔术师来说还算是幼稚的可怜的道德感还会让我有所顾虑，但那并不是现在我们有的余裕。如果对方与我们为敌的话，我们也要做好心理准备。”

“如果……对方是御主的话，怎么办？”

“你听过我的回答了。”樱从口袋里掏出一张纸，“但我知道你可能会保有怀疑。的确，魔术师不像是那种遵守承诺的人。这我承认，因此这是你想要的保证。”

“这是？”

“自我强制证文，在自己的魔术刻印上施加诅咒来保证魔术师完成契约的协议书。这上面写了我的条件：只要我们还是盟友状态，我就会保证间桐凛的人身安全，并且在其参与圣杯战争的情况下，以不危害自己生命的前提下保全对方的安全。如果违反的话，我的魔术刻印就会被诅咒破坏。当然，就我个人的观察来看，她的身上感觉不到任何魔力，应该不可能是御主。”

他不知道对方会下这么大的决心，他有些惊讶。樱的脸上看上去十分认真。他把纸推了回去，表示他的信任。但樱指出不懂魔术的他根本就无法鉴定这份文件的真伪，因此而对她抱有额外的信任是不应当的。在他的执意下，樱最后收回了那份文件，她的表情看上去很难说是开心还是失落。

“现在的情况我们只好暂时相信你的判断。”她想了想，最后下定决心似的说，“如果她不是御主的话，我建议让她以后不要再在圣杯战争期间去你家，毕竟你的住址在rider袭击之后基本上相当于公开了。我们不应该把没必要的人卷进来。这样也是为了她的安全。”

“那样就好。”他叹了口气。他并没有问为什么樱突然决定把凛当成不是御主来对待。但他知道自己其实内心里也希望着如此。“我会回去和她说的。”

“你似乎有些高兴，是因为按照当前推演不用和她为敌吗？”樱察觉到了他的想法。

他笑了笑：“并非如此，是因为她不用和我为敌。”说完这句话，他知道自己有些说过了，顿时涨红了脸。樱的脸上浮现出了嘲弄的笑容。

“学长可真是个体贴的人啊。”樱在“学长”这个词上特意加重了。“也罢，这样也好。我会让archer密切关注的。学长你的魔术基础几乎没有，而且还有一大半是错的。现在要是让你同时操那么多心肯定完蛋。现在你就按照我之前给你的笔记先把魔术基础补习一下。然后之后的事情我们再考虑。”

“……我知道了，今天晚上怎么办？我和Lancer打算出去巡逻，有什么情报吗？”

“柳洞寺。”

“你是说一成……”

“不，他不是，我昨天检查过他了。柳洞寺是冬木市灵脉的集中地，是caster最容易搭建阵地的地方，最近市内的连环杀人案可能和那里有关。我和archer会提供支援。但是头阵就需要你来了。”

在远坂樱离开之后，他又在长椅上坐了一会，然后他抬起头，接着意识到一个在此刻他并不想见到但又十分想要见到的人出现在了他的眼前。间桐凛带着她在学校时的那副淡漠的表情坐在他的旁边。尽管他们每周有四天在一起吃晚饭，五天在一起早饭，但他并没有预料到会在这里见到她。他还没想好该怎么打招呼，对方先开口了：

“我刚刚在附近散步，看到你就过来了。（停顿）那是个不错的人呐。”

他感到有些面颊发热，他觉得不知道为什么不太舒服：“是因为学校的事，你知道，我打算学工科，所以让她帮我辅导一下物理。”

“没必要掩饰，我们认识多久了？”她仰起头，“说说吧，你觉得她怎么样？”

“嗯……”他不知道自己该透露多少，“感觉是个温柔的人吧，就是那种一般意义上的感觉，对所有人应该都会很细心的辅导，但是也有自己的标准，不会随便的迁就你。我记得……”他犹豫了一下，“你是不是以前和她有过什么……”

“怎么说呢？算是孽缘吧。”她在无意中几乎笑了一下，但那表情转瞬即逝，随之而来的便是微妙的如同厌恶一般的神情：“倒也不能说是矛盾，是大人们的事情，但也和我有关。怎么说呢，只是单纯不想看见她罢了。倒并不是说对她的人品有什么不满，只是害怕她让我想起以前能够在一起的一个朋友。但是……已经回不去了。沉溺于过去也没有意义了。”

“是分开了吗？”

“对，就是所谓的大人们的事情，他们家搬走了。”她撒谎的时候眼睛一眨不眨。

“……是吗？我知道了，但是我想，总有一天，你们应该可以成为好朋友的。因为既然你知道了，那么就说明你希望改变。而我们都还年轻，只要想，就是可以改变的。”

“是吗？”她似乎没有听到他说话，而是改变话题问道：“所以说你觉得她怎么样？”

“我不是刚刚——”

“我是说别的，毕竟据我观察她可不是每个男生都愿意这么细致地辅导，她估计是对你有好感了。怎么样，你是不是也……”她没有说完，而他已经知道了原因。卫宫士郎的脸上此时肯定是红一片白一片，他的内心莫名的躁动。间桐凛带着一种捉摸不透的神情看着他的脸，最后补上了一句：“说中了？”

“怎么会？”他气愤的答道，“只是……”他意识到了自己的想法，顿时止口了，接着脸上烫了起来。

“哈，肯定是说中了，看你脸红的，我这就让美缀告诉她……”但是她突然停止了说话，因为士郎带着一股他从未想过自己拥有的冲动抓住了她的手。她吓了一跳。但是立刻冷静下来：“放开。”

“抱歉。”他意识到了自己的失态，“你刚刚是在戏弄我吧？”

她愣了愣：“当然。”

直到她离开，他也没有搞明白她到底想要打成什么目的，但在她走的时候，卫宫士郎似乎看到她眼角有泪光闪烁。但他很快就认定这是自己的错觉，接着他意识到也许应该问一下樱这件事。

* * *

在Lancer找到saber的时候，他正在新都公园里的一棵树下坐着，那身沉重的铠甲依然穿在身上。他已经习惯了这种沉闷的气氛，以至于铠甲仿佛成为了他的皮肤。诚然，之前和archer之间那小小的冲突让他费了不少力气，他的御主还在生他的气吧？这也是无可奈何的事情。那家伙看上去自从召唤了他以后就更加虚弱了，一副病恹恹的样子，现在十有八九在家里学习吧。毕竟是个学生。

“你在树上留了符号，过去的军用密码。”Lancer说。

“所以你就来了？我们现在可是敌人。”saber瞟了一眼来者。一如既往的让他感到熟悉到反胃的脸。没有了梅林那个老混蛋的魔术，看上去倒真是个漂亮的脸蛋。一个初见者也许会认为这张脸属于一位圣女，但是他知道圣女与国王之间的区别。他也知道不管是圣女还是国王终究是属于一部分人的偶像，他们注定要成为另一部分人的噩梦。人类的可怜的偶像崇拜，只不过是为了凝聚一部分的力量来反对另一部分人。所以不管人们在神圣这一概念下附加多少美德的赞颂之词，神圣终究是靠另一些人的痛苦所建立的。但这都是无意义的空话，人们会说你总得选择一方。他曾经做出过一个选择，然后背叛了那个选择。这件事让他挣得了遗臭万年的骂名，但那又有什么用处呢？死人就是死人。他们没有资格左右活人的世界的运行。但是总有些人想要把死人从坟墓里揪出来来让他们回到现世，好实现他们的一些自以为重要的愿望。道德模范，批判对象，人只要还活在某人的记忆中就不可能真正的安息，更不要提该死的英灵座和愚蠢的圣杯战争字面意义上的把他们这些对世间有所眷恋的亡魂拽回来，他们又怎么可能就此放弃？他知道就算自己现在满不在乎，但是如果当时真的自己的御主让自己自杀，那么他肯定会后悔自己的傲慢。诚然自己有着无限的时间来等待那个答案，但是自己的耐心并不是无限的。更加糟糕的是，这份渴望随着自己在世间的停留与日俱增。他苦笑了一下，自己上一次感到想要活着是多少个世纪以前呢？就算自己可以潇洒的说上一句“真是熟悉的感觉”，但是这种渴望带来的绝不是轻松，而只有恐慌。自己不过是旧日的幻影重现于此，如果这份欲望不受控制的增长，那么会堕落成什么样子连自己都无法想象。他不禁又笑了笑，这种时候自己还依旧拥有某种道德吗？他还以为自己已经不可能进一步堕落了呢。但谁能想到世间竟有如此多的诱惑呢？

“如果你要继续的话，我们当然可以，我的御主并不知道我在这里。但他绝对不会对于我杀掉一个毁灭国家的叛徒有什么异议。”

“那么的话，动手吧。你还等什么呢？我没什么可以辩解的。如果你觉得我把你叫过来是为了给你什么理由的话那就真是让你失望了。惩罚我吧，亚瑟王，但在那之前，你不担心我的御主对你的御主下手吗？”

“我的御主比你想象的要坚强。我在指导他战斗。”

“是吗？但是你有对付看不见的东西的经验吗？亚瑟王？我的御主可是无孔不入的，他的虫子只需要一击就可以在你发现之前分出胜负。”对方的脸上出现了动摇，要说这家伙最大的缺点，大概就是那份过分的正直吧。生前的她明明面无表情如同机器一般，但是谁知道她有没有心呢？特里斯坦曾经悲愤的说“亚瑟王不懂人心”，但是又有谁真正的了解人心？所有人都不过是在自我中心的进行猜测。亚瑟王相信民众的首要需求是过上物质丰富的生活，特里斯坦则认为民众应当更多的见识亚瑟王作为人的情感展示，阿格规文相信国家整体的强盛胜过一切，而兰斯洛特则沉迷于各种值得为人所传颂的功业。如果以结果论作为最后的裁决的话，那么根本就没有所谓的标准。但是能做出决策的人只有一个，机会也只有一次。最终的结果就是他，一根刺破了脓疮的银针，随之而来的感染最终彻底宣告了病体生命的终结。但是谁又会在乎做出选择的人真实的想法？剩下的只有历史，该死的冰冷的历史。结果论至上的历史。

“你这家伙——”

“啊，不小心说漏嘴了。那个老头子真是的，立这么多规矩，他还说让我警告一下你的御主，说要让自己家里人安分点。要求很简单，只要你的御主和他的孙女保持距离就可以，否则的话就把他吃了，明白了吗？你走吧。我今天还不想和你打呢。”

“你以为你就可以这么一走了之吗？”

“哦，对了，如果你现在攻击我的话，我的御主也会动手，你明白吧，他可是看着这里呢。老实点，不要妨碍他。就这样，回见。”说着，他转身准备离开。

“——莫德雷德卿。”他并没有预料到对方会用这个称呼喊他。他也没有预料到自己会因为这个称呼停下。这真是一个该死的冬天，天气太冷了。腿都迈不动了。他静静地站住，等待着对方的问题。风在吹过针叶林的时候发出沙沙的响声，公园里跑步的行人脚踩在地面上的声音，还有他自己的呼吸声。这些都仿佛消失了。但他知道对方最后什么也不会问。他知道对方永远也不会承认他们之间的血缘。他知道对方永远不会原谅他的背叛。他也知道对方永远不会真正的恨他。而就是这一点让他感到无法释怀。她应该恨他的。但是那个家伙在这种事情上却偏偏一如既往地理智，就算如今他们各为其主，她有了充分的理由。这几乎让他想要去反过来恨她，但他们却的确是该死的父子，因此他也无法克服自己的理智。但他还是站住了，在这一刻他的理智失去了作用。他屈服于自己内心中那点可怜的无望的期待，并期待着自己会失望。

“你为什么会在这里？”最后王只是问了这个问题。

莫德雷德叹了口气。言语是无能而又易于背叛的存在，词不达意常有，而说者无心，听者有意。人们总是一厢情愿地相信他们可以准确表达他们的意思，但到头来他们为自己的言语所伤。舌头背叛了脑子，而脑子背叛了心意。最后困在自己所堆砌的围墙中，无法自拔。他又该如何厘清自己的思绪呢？没有出路，没有解法，没有选择。他最后只是把话题岔开。

“从者被召唤是因为他们在世间有所眷恋，因为愿望而祈求第二次机会，但是又在生前不足以成为幽魂，或者成为幽魂后愿望也没有实现，保留的只有当初不满足的记录。有的人梦想弥补过去的错误，有的人梦想获得更多的权力，还有的人只是想要再次享受战斗的快感。但这又有什么差别？不过是无可奈何的自我安慰。生前的事情无论如何也无法改变，我们只不过是过去的幽灵，理应被活埋的死者。死者的愿望又有什么重要性？倒是你，亚瑟王，你为什么会在这里？”

Lancer的表情毫无变化，但是莫德雷德知道自己说中了，王的脸部肌肉紧绷，表明她在全力克制：“我不明白你在说什么。回答我的问题。”

“我的母亲你知道的，她是个魔术师，”saber叹了口气，“拜她所赐，我也对魔术略知一二，比如说，你是一路走过来的，为什么不灵体化？答案很简单，你不是不想灵体化，因为那样明显更不引人注意，更安全，但你还是用现世的伪装走了过来。所以答案很简单，你没有办法灵体化。我不知道你是怎么和别人解释的。从者的特性？不完全的契约？听上去都是不错的解释，但是我也有另外一个解释，你的魔力构成的身体是一个完全的容器，但不仅于此。你是个活人，不是吗？我已经死了，但你却停留在了死前的那一刻。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但是我可以看得出你眼睛里的执念。”

Lancer别开眼睛，最后只是说：“为什么？”

“我怎么知道的？很简单，我只是在随口瞎猜，然后看你的反应罢了——”

“我不关心那个！我问你，为什么有此等才能，却要背叛。”

“我不是说了吗？我想要王位，很简单的道理——”

“你走吧。”最后的结果一如他所料，如同一声叹息，微不可闻。淹没在了树叶声，脚步声，和呼吸声中。她转过身离开了。下一次。下一次。仿佛还有下一次的幻觉。

* * *

那是一个冬天。

是的，就和现在一样的冬天。

然后？

然后他离开了。没有回来。我被留下了。被遗忘，被抛弃，被捡起，被改变。

所以你才会……

不，那只是属于名叫伊莉雅的人的个人恩怨。我是个爱因兹贝伦。我是个魔术师，魔术师按照魔术师的做法来收债。卫宫切嗣拿走了爱因兹贝伦的东西。

老爹他怎么会拿走你们的东西？

不知道。原因从来都不重要，重要的是结果。但是我们雇用了他，把圣杯的容器交给他，给他最好的从者，然而他却失败了。如果是力不能及也就罢了，偏偏是在能够胜利的时候主动失败。这种背叛是不可饶恕的。你作为他的儿子就要替他支付代价。

……这是不对的。

为什么不对？父债子偿这种东西对于凡人来说不讲道理，但是对于魔术师来说却是最为合理的道德。毕竟魔术师不过是家族的化身，而家族不过是理念的具现化。每个魔术师都为了一个目的而奋斗，而不同的家族代表不同的方法，每个魔术师因此不过是家族意志在某一时刻的暂时体现。

家人并不是应当通过血缘来界定，而是应该通过彼此的付出。

说的可真不错。爱因兹贝伦家在我的身上注入了大量的心血，因此我应当实现他们的愿望，这就是你的家族关系得到的结论。我就是在按照这个规则行动。

但是不应当把孩子作为复仇的工具。

作为日本人的你可真是会说。你们东亚地区的文化表面上礼尚往来，实际上不就是人情的交易吗？你们这里最习惯的就是把晚辈作为父辈意志的继承者。你自己该不会也没有免于落入俗套吧？

……

说不出来话了吗？是因为你无法接受愿望有高低贵贱之分这种想法吧。这就是士郎你的问题，你对于自己的理念过于崇敬，以至于对它的缺点视而不见，却一直活在白日梦里。你对我能有什么感情？说的好听。不愿意与我为敌？那只不过是对于切嗣那个死人过去的追忆投射到我身上而已。只不过是移情。

伊莉雅，我有一个问题。你说切嗣是你的爸爸，那么你并不是人造人吧？

错，并不是生而为人造人，但是却是由人造人所生。人造人并不是一种由出生方式产生的划分，而是一种生活方式。我的生父抛弃了我的抚养权，于是我便失去了为人的资格，被爱因兹贝伦家按照人造人的方式抚养大，于是我便成为了人造人。

但你在那时并没有选择的权力。

是的，我没有。但是说真的，士郎，世界上又有多少人可以真正的具有选择的权力。很多时候我们总是告诉自己说现在的工作薪水低，伴侣感情差，家庭矛盾多，我们承诺自己会做出改变，然后这些新年愿望就如同落下的头皮屑一样被抛在脑后。因为我们知道自己拥有的只不过是选择的错觉。我们选择接受这样的幻觉，因为这让我们的生活变得好受点。

但是……

我要走了，今天就这样吧，士郎，和你聊天很让我愉快，但你的觉悟还不够。这样下去是赢不了的，你是时候考虑怎么才能不输了。今天就暂且休战吧。下次如果你还是不能给我让我满意的答复的话可就不会再延续这次的仁慈了。

伊莉雅……你说了原因不重要，重要的是结果，对吧？

嗯。

切嗣他生前一直都想着要去德国，我之前不明白，现在明白了，他是想去找你，只是因为身体原因让他意识到就算去了那里也没有办法救出你，但他至少……我很抱歉，伊莉雅，是因为我成为了他的责任，让他无法孤注一掷。如果你觉得过程不重要的话随你怎么想，但我不会承认这个道理。

是吗……那都是过去的事了。我不接受你的道歉，因为那没有意义。就算不是你的话，切嗣也一定会那么做吧。我不能指望你们人类能够那么轻易地抛弃自己的所谓“羁绊”。因此这不是你的责任。我承认我之前的话有些偏颇。但也仅止于此。一个个例不足以动摇我的正确性。加油吧，大哥哥，好好想想。就像一个真正的大哥哥似的。回见。

她离开了，留下了更多的困惑，一个谜题，一个不断扩大的空洞，一颗种子。

* * *

卡多克走下楼梯，白天的酒吧里人迹寥寥。他事先做了调查，这里不是繁华地段的核心区，因此生意不怎么好，店主也就不怎么在意来客的年龄。吧台前趴着的人看上去正处于梦与醒的边狱，对于他推开门时的铃声听而不闻，只是半睁着眼睛看着手中的酒杯，似乎大脑已经停止了工作。在里面的角落里还有两三个下了夜班的招待，正在面无表情的把杯中的麻醉剂往胃里灌，仿佛他们的表情也被麻醉了一样。门口还有个看上去尚且比较宽裕的穿衬衫的人，然而仔细一看却发现衬衫已经穿得有些发黄，领口也松开了，估计是下岗了以后维持着昔日的体面的人。卡多克瞥了一眼他手中的饮品，那一小杯杜松子酒似乎是他唯一的陪伴，而为了维持这点微小的尊严，他在这里停滞的时间已经引来了酒保的侧目。只有最里面那桌的那几个招待在他进门的时候习惯性地抬起头看了一眼，其中一个的眼光在他身后的女伴身上停留了一会，但也只不过是不到三秒的时间，随后便呆滞地转回了自己面前的桌子。泡沫经济时代之后的阵痛似乎停留在了这个城市，这个城市也停留在了那个时代。时间之河之中一颗沉下的卵石。

“娜斯佳……”这是她执意要求的称呼。这样比较自然。她说。而且比较有助于培养默契。于是他同意了。感觉上有些不自然，毕竟他不是俄国人。但是她很喜欢。因此就这样了。“……你要喝点什么？以前喝过吗？”

“卡多克，伏特加就行。”

“……那个不太合适吧？”

“我知道。但是，这是为了填补遗憾。”他明白了。

“好吧。”他点了一杯伏特加，他很庆幸皇女没有要更多，他的手头可不充裕。换来的日元因为在柳洞寺借住没有花掉多少，但是他本来就没有多少余量。而且有备无患总是好的。也许应该考虑搞点零钱来花，这么想着，他瞥向了酒吧的另一角的小舞台。

然后他才注意到酒吧里的音乐并不是从点唱机上放出来的，而是一个人正在那个被阴影笼罩的小舞台上唱出来的。他凝神听了一下，对方唱的是《star of the county down》。是一首爱尔兰的情歌。而且不知为何这个略显中性的女声听上去有些熟悉。然后他看到了那张熟悉的脸，顿时感慨起自己的不幸。唱歌的人正是saber。马尾辫今天似乎被稍稍打理了一下，不是乱糟糟的四处乱刺，而是整齐地垂在脑后，显得十分精干的样子。只是这个简单的改变就让她的气质产生了本质上的变化。现在的她看上去更像是个有阅历的青年了。她唱完以后，抬起眼，看到卡多克，冲着他笑了笑。安娜斯塔西亚则举起酒点点头，表示赞许。Saber把麦克风关掉，走到吧台处，要了一杯香槟。卡多克看着对方从身上满不在乎地掏出现金，立刻在脑子里记上了一笔：saber的御主是个有钱人。Saber喝了一口，转过头，面向不知所措的卡多克和一如既往的镇静的他的从者。Caster则从口袋里掏出一个小器件扔了过去，saber接住：“这是什么？”

“你要的通讯器，固定化的。大概在山上试验了一下，在两公里范围内可以用，我设计的时候打算做成覆盖全市的，但是还没有测试过。魔术和科技的混合产品。这可不是我的特长，我要额外收费的。”

“好吧，那么我就请你喝到够吧。反正我御主也不会缺这点钱。反正这也是从他那里偷来的。那杯酒是伏特加吗？看不出来啊，这个身体。我是从来没想到现代人居然能够把酒做的这么甜。”她摇了摇自己手里的香槟，“如果这就是他们的上流风情的话我倒不如不要。”

“你在白天干这种事情也太悠闲了吧？你御主不管吗？”

“我和我的御主的关系可不像你那么好呢，小公主。”saber似乎很喜欢她之前找到的这个外号。这倒算猜了个八九不离十。“他也不会管这个。这可是我的第二次生命，当然，只不过是虚假脆弱的空中楼阁，但是我的身体还是告诉我有些生前没有机会享受的事情一定要享受一把。我一直想试试过上一天吟游诗人的生活。说真的，尽管他们大多数时候都挺烦人的，但是唱的歌倒有点意思。”

“你这样不能算是吟游诗人吧？”卡多克无奈的说，“这不还是在这个城市里困着吗？”

“所以说是白日做梦啊。你刚刚听了吧？打个分呗。Caster你也是。”

“我说你——”

“92分。”皇女依然我行我素地喝着酒，听到对方请客之后居然一口气连要了三杯。卡多克感觉老板对于自己的眼光中包含的鄙视似乎在不断增加，仿佛在告诉他作为一个男人喝酒比不过女人有多么丢人。他在心中暗骂了一句，愚蠢的保守主义者，你去和她比啊。这种时候他突然觉得男女平等十分的重要，起码不用因为喝酒比不过女人被人鄙视。皇女接着说：“卡多克，该你了，你不是很懂音乐吗？”

“大人，我的爱好仅限摇滚，的确我是懂一些音乐鉴赏理论，但是那个只限于古典主义范围，因为他们从那个开始教。我还是算了吧……”

“好吧。”saber出人意料的宽容。“毕竟我也只是一时兴起。不过说实话，这还是我第一次听到你的名字。卡多克是吧？那么这位卡多克小哥你介不介意我问一下你的从者，这位小公主有什么想要在这第二次生命中试试的事吗？”

“你觉得呢？”caster举起杯子，看向saber。

“是生前就是酒鬼吗？不像啊。也就是说是想要尝试一下生前没有的经验。喝酒有什么特别之处吗？”

“说了对我又有什么好处呢？”caster发出一声轻笑。“我们这个同盟难道不也是如同海市蜃楼一般吗？明明知道到头来会刀剑相向，我们却只能和你这个和我们为敌时相性最烂的家伙结盟。现在难道还要再给你身份的提示，让你有更多的优势吗？”

“说的也是。”saber喝了一口酒，摇了摇杯子，侧耳去听冰块碰撞的声音，不知在想些什么。她已经不喝香槟改喝伏特加了，似乎还比较满意。“在我的时代别说俄罗斯了，就连现在的那些东欧国家所在的地域发生的事情也很难传到我所在的岛上。我们那地天气倒是不错，总是在下雨，我挺喜欢的。不过我从圣杯那里听说那地冷的要死，也只有那种地方的人才可以发明出这种如同烈焰一般纯粹的饮料并沉迷其中吧。”

卡多克意识到自己听到了重要的信息：“你刚刚……”

“没错，我是出身于不列颠群岛的人。我想了半天，我的身份似乎实在是无足轻重，以至于对我的记载太少，根本就提炼不出什么有价值的弱点。当然，我不会告诉你们我的真名，要不的话我的御主非得杀了我不可。人还是保持一点神秘感为好，但是如果有什么想做的，只要无伤大雅，我也会随心所欲地去做。毕竟我们说到底只不过是临时的幻影。我们的存在的所作所为对于我们的本质来说毫无意义。”

“你是说……”

“你知道从者召唤的原理吧？英灵座上面对于历史人物产生的记录，通过圣杯进行复刻之后装入容器。也就是说，在世间行走的这具身体和灵魂——前提是灵魂真的存在的话——只不过是一个回不去的复制品。这里所采集到的一切信息，到头来只能化为虚无。因为记录是固定的，所做的一切对于之后再产生的复制品都是没有用的。英灵座超越时间，因此只能静止不动。换句话说，从者的忠诚心是由什么支持的呢？令咒所提供的契约只不过是形式，自己的生命只不过是一种错觉，那么珍惜生命这种本能也不过是空虚的复制品的残缺功能。如果认识到这一点的话，就会意识到就算实现了愿望，遗憾终究是遗憾。永远无法填补。那么的话，又为什么要为了这种空洞的实现来进行无意义的战斗呢？”

“话虽然是这么说，但你不会因此退缩吧？”caster不为所动，“倒不如说这是你的一贯风格，是你的考验吗？”

“那么的话，谜题是什么？”卡多克问道，“不同独立个体的拷贝的同一性和相异性？”

“我可没有把话题搞得那么哲学的打算。不过那样的话应该很有意思，那样的话我就不得不考虑两个相同的自己在不同时间被召唤出来，然后遇到了不同的遭遇的情况了。然后我们就可以写一篇讽刺小说来批判社会对人的异化，但那可不是我想要的主题。我的问题很简单：我们为什么会保有人类的机能？我们是魔力构成的生物，说是生物倒也不算确切。但是我们还仍然能够像人类一样呼吸，进食，而这作为灵魂的部分也许是必要的，但是为什么一开始就要一个完整的灵魂，如果只有战斗的机能对于效率主义的魔术师不是更好吗？”

“……灵魂乃是不可分的整体，是全一的单独显现。世间唯有一个存在为真，那就是上帝。他是一切存在的集合。我们不过是上帝这一真实的片面，而非部分。原本就是不可分的东西，片面自然也是不可分的。”

“这话有点斯宾诺莎主义的意味，”卡多克插嘴评论道，“但是这也不是你真正的想法吧，caster？”

“我同意灵魂不可分的那个部分，或者说灵魂具有自相似性，每一个单独的碎片都可以被认为包含了整体全部的信息。换言之，我们之所以拥有相应的机能并不是因为魔术师意愿如此，而是因为不得不如此。为了获得战斗的机能，就不得不从原品当中获得整体的拷贝。”

“那么，狂化呢？”caster把话题引到昨天的敌人身上。

“那只是机能被抑制，并不是被关闭。战斗本能并不是一种单独的天性，而是一系列属性的集合所显现的特点。为了这一特质，有一系列机能被迫保持开启状态。”

“你不是不怎么相信灵魂存在吗？”

“但我们这个该死的世界可不这么认为。真理就是真理。不管现在笛卡尔二分法对我来说多么的恶臭难闻，在魔术的世界里我也只能捏着鼻子接受。”

“好吧，那么这个关于无用机能的讨论可以导出什么结果呢？”

Caster抢先回答了：“从者接受召唤并不仅仅只需要对于圣杯具有渴望。他们所有人都至少在被召唤的那一瞬间，渴望着第二次生命。真正可以完全接受死亡的人是不存在的。倒不如说对于某一纯粹理想的完全追求是不可能的。因为作为生物就一定会拥有欲望。”

“正解。”saber比出‘bingo’的手势，“我认为，从者行走于人世并不是因为某人的愿望，那只不过是明面上的让人自我满足的说法。真正的原因，第一因就是那眷恋。眷恋是一种固着，但不仅局限于圣杯，而是眷恋这世间一切可以让人作为生者来自我识别的欲念。不管是喝酒还是唱歌都是对于生前的愿望的回响。从者是重返世间的死者，这份眷恋既是其动力——”

“——也是其诅咒。”caster把话接完。仰起脖子，将第六杯伏特加一饮而尽。她的眼神看上去有些迷离，卡多克开始担心她有些醉了，但她却只是依然很冷静地问道：“这和你的愿望有关系吗？是说你的愿望就是真正的第二次生命，还是说你在认为这是一个错误？让死者重新复活。”

“我可没有说这是个错误的立场，毕竟我还是受益者。我的愿望和这生命无关，比较特殊，倒不如说我的这生命是实现愿望的媒介。只是我想大多数从者应该都会这么想，只不过他们自己意识不到而已。我就是我，不是那个英灵座上的东西的复制品，我的生命属于我自己。就算这只是一场幻梦，那也是我做的梦。我没有必要去追随那个样本的遗志。Caster，你是特殊的，你很有可能比现在的任何一个魔术师都要优秀，你应该可以想办法直接破解圣杯的系统来获得生命，这样你的绝大多数愿望都可以实现，你有什么眷恋让你必须参加这场战争吗？没有的话就不要浪费这次机会，好好活下去吧。”

“你是在……为我着想吗？”caster露出一个苦笑，“真可惜啊，saber，我并不是你所想的那种伟大的魔术师。不妨说出来就好了，我的确眷恋着生命，但是我也有想要实现的愿望需要让我留在此地。虽然不知道你在盘算些什么，但我就不妨把这当成你的好意。多谢了，saber。但是我有我的决心。”

Saber和caster对视了一会，最后别过头，把杯中的威士忌饮尽，摇了摇头：“是吗？那么的话就祝你好运了。别了，愚钝的人啊，今后就还是作为同盟继续奋斗吧。”

在回去的路上卡多克问皇女她是不是喝醉了，皇女没有回答，也拒绝了让卡多克搀扶自己，但是她脸上的红晕似乎是某种证明。在他们路过一家照相店的时候皇女跑进去不由分说地拉着他照了张合影，至少她那个时代已经有照相机了。卡多克则咀嚼着saber的话语，他悲伤地意识到一个事实：自己没有丝毫的伟大理想值得为之而奋斗，如果说对于生命的眷恋是被虚荣所掩盖的真实的话，自己的真实却只有虚荣。被人赏识的不切实际的理想早就应该被放弃，但自己只是固执地抓着那根绳子不放。也许是时候做出一些改变了。

皇女在回去的路上曾经试图拉住他的左手，但他只是觉得有些不自在，并不是说他在害羞，他只是觉得这么做让他会有对于自己价值的错误认知，于是最后他以手在出汗为理由放开了。实际上他的手的确在出汗，但那不是主要原因。他只是在想，也许我不应该为了自己那可怜的愿望浪费别人的机会。

也许是时候放手了。

* * *

“自入冬以来，冬木市长久以来的晴天记录也许将会在下周被打破。一股来自西部的潮湿气流将于下周抵达本市，降雨的可能性为46%，与此同时来自北方朝鲜半岛的一股冷气团的南下也带来了降雪的可能性……”

远坂樱看着盘子里的烤鱼，吃了一口，然后皱了皱眉，随后从桌子边抓起辣酱，在美缀绫子的注视下挤了一大把，随后看了看对方：“要不要来点？”

“我可不知道你是这种爱吃辣的人。我还是算了吧。”美缀露出尴尬的表情，樱便笑了笑，把辣酱放回去。这家泰国餐厅是她先发现的，因此今天她来请客。美缀去过樱的家里，那房子又大又空，看上去颇有那种日薄西山的落寞贵族的感觉，只可惜远坂家貌似连贵族也算不上。尽管樱的表情毫不在乎，但是美缀可以感觉到这与她一贯的精简作风不符，因此她在点菜的时候有点踌躇。

“现在也真的让人有了冬天的感受了，吃点辣的还挺暖和的。这两天降温挺快的。你们弓道部训练这种天气还要穿和服吗？是不是有点华而不实？”

“里面穿了衬衣的，那是传统。好吧，我承认我的确不怎么在乎这种事情，但是似乎这种小东西可以增加社团凝聚力。”

“所谓的身份认同最基本的建立方式——着装吗？这种作用我倒是承认，只不过他们也该与时俱进一点了。文化传承可不是靠一件衣服就能搞定的。”

“没想到你还对这方面挺有见解的。我还以为你的业余时间都花在量子物理上了呢。怎么，伟大的物理学家远坂樱现在要文理双修了？”

“只不过是道听途说得来的见解，说出来也不过是博人一笑。”樱轻抚了一下她的头发，手指在那个一日也未离开过她头顶的发带上稍作停留。“量子物理什么的，我们可不是生活在一个对于真理的追求被人重视的时代。要是在别的国家里面说不定这种兴趣会被作为谈资，但是至少不是在我们学校。人的进取心在现在都放在了别的上面了。而那兴趣也不过是读了几本科普书的一时冲动，我现在已经有些厌倦了。毕竟我可不是什么数学天才。”

“一如既往的犀利啊。我都开始怀疑你是个共产主义者了。”美缀似乎发现了冬阴功汤的美妙，大口的喝了起来，一边喝一边想办法克制被辣出来的眼泪，让樱想起了自己第一次被言峰怂恿吃麻婆豆腐的场景。“最近城里面不太安全，樱你最好还是放学之后早点回去吧，别遇上什么坏人。”

“多谢学姐关心。学姐也是，弓道部的事情就放一放吧，有卫宫学长和间桐学长肯定没有什么问题，我可比美缀你在自卫术上面有建树。”

“哈，你刚刚叫我学姐了。差点被你糊弄过去。你上一次叫我学姐是多久以前的事情了？第一次见面的时候我记得你还是一副纯良后辈的样子，嘴里甜得流油，一口一个学姐，谁想到底下居然是这种人。”

“那可能得有一整年了。毕竟我记得从我们认识的那天起你就让我直接叫你名字了。”樱耸了耸肩，“你这家伙突然把我要拉进弓道部，把我吓了一跳。”

“你不是在我们这里干的挺好的吗？为什么这学期就放弃了？”

“放学之后还有别的事干。”

“对对对，估计所有人当中只有我知道你对男生没有兴趣的原因是因为你的心思全都放在你的间桐凛学姐身上了。”

“我叫你帮我关注她的原因就是知道你口风严。要是你是那种四处张扬的人，我可不会把我的秘密交给你。”樱的笑容有点像鲨鱼，“要是说出去的话，下场是什么你是明白的吧？”

“你还是少露出那种表情为好，挺漂亮一张脸这样下去就真的有点吓人了。”美缀叹了口气，“你的手段我是知道的。我弟提起那次他试图约你出去现在还心有余悸。但是要是你是那种随便威胁别人的人的话，我也就不会做你的朋友了。”

“你在说什么？我们只不过是普通的利益共同体而已。”樱露出困惑的表情。

“利益共同体的话可不会为彼此的人身安全着想。而且你的演技在这种时候就太烂了。”

“唉，所以我讨厌美缀这一点啊，你太早熟了，什么都瞒不过你。”樱以手扶额，“你是我在二年级里面最重要的情报来源，因为接触时间长而产生感情是必然的。回到正题，最近有什么变化吗？”

“是吗？”美缀笑了笑，“我还以为你都知道了呢。你也很努力啊，整天都在创造靠近的机会，但她不怎么领情啊。最近的话也就是似乎身体状况变差了一点，而且和慎二的关系急速恶化了。不过原本就好不到那里去。看上去可怜的慎二基本上是他姐姐的随从一样。现在他似乎不满足于这个角色了。根据三枝和冰室她们的情报，她最近似乎和卫宫在校内的距离增加了。你们之间到底发生了什么？让她说什么也不肯和你和好？我和她说了一次，她还说‘别的人都可以，但那孩子是特殊的’。”

“我说了，那是私事。”

“好吧，不问了。话说回来今天真稀罕啊，你居然请我出来吃饭。”

“因为冬天到了嘛。”

“这有什么关系啊？”

“怎么，请你吃饭还不好吗？”樱又露出了那种让美缀觉得无奈的笑容。那是有着秘密的笑容，在她第一次和间桐凛吵架之后，在美缀问她有什么事情的时候回答“没事”时的那种笑容。虚假而无力的苦笑。她不喜欢这样。

“到底怎么了？”

“……”

“有事可以和我说啊。我们不是朋友吗？有什么事情可以一起分担啊。”

“……谢谢。”

“嗯？”

在美缀绫子反应过来之前，她已经被拉入了一个拥抱之中。然后，她听到了在耳边的一声“对不起”。

然后仿佛有什么东西碎掉了。

樱看着美缀绫子茫然地离开。脑中响起archer的声音：“这样的话不就是那种三俗桥段了吗？那种永远无法原谅的事情。”

“而我的回答也脱离不了俗套，我不指望被原谅。本来魔术师和常人的世界就是分开的，她不能够再前进了。牵扯进来外人本就是我的错误。现在外面人人自危，我不能冒险让她成为目标。”

“删除记忆什么的，你不是很喜欢她吗？我观察了一下你在学校里的行动，她大概算是你仅有的可以说真心话的朋友了吧？魔术真的值得你如此牺牲吗？”

“这与魔术无关。这只是作为朋友的一点保护。”她出于自己的意志而行动。而我只是个拙劣的模仿者，追随过去的影子罢了。

“……即将到来的强降温或许将使得这个冬天成为冬木市近二十年以来最冷的冬天。请各位观众备好过冬的衣物和暖炉。政府也讲对于无家可归者的收容加强管理，防止冻伤情况……”天气预报依旧在喋喋不休地说着，凛冬将至，是时候坚壁清野了。

“从一成那里获得的情报已经传达给卫宫同学了。接下来我们只要在这里监视就好。作为后备的我们可不能提早暴露。不管间桐脏砚在柳洞寺在搞些什么名堂，我们马上就能知道了。”

“……那家伙那副样子，还要把他当成盟友吗？恐怕在派上用场前就自顾不暇了。”

“是啊……那家伙是个正直，莽撞，而又守旧的白痴。十有八九会招来麻烦吧。但是就是这个方面让他对我的计划有用。”樱摇了摇头，“现在不是精挑细选的时候了，他被爱因兹贝伦的人不知道因为什么原因盯上了。如果他退出就是死路一条。我得让他活下去。”不是为了我的良知，而是为了她。

美缀说的话和她自己的话一样满是谎言。人类永远都是如此不坦诚的生物。她知道的。美缀那天找她搭话的原因只是看见她形单影只，知道她在寻找一个说话的人罢了。这个家伙永远都是那副知心大姐的样子，也许正是因为这一点才让她在内心之中把她的影像和过去的人重合。

我是个卑鄙的人啊。这么利用别人来填补自己的空缺。这是我亏欠你的。不能再这么下去了。

……啊，是和间桐同学搭话失败了吗？被拒绝了这么伤心啊。好吧，别哭了，我来帮你，我和那家伙比较熟，早晚可以帮你找到她的缺口。

别了，我的朋友。

* * *

卫宫士郎和Lancer走在空荡荡的大街上，随着道路逐渐逼近圆藏山，坡度也逐渐提升，但是对于他来说这并不是什么问题。今天是周末，但是凛没有来吃晚饭。这很不寻常，他知道她并不是一个循规守矩的人，这在学校里面就很明显，但是她对于他家的餐桌似乎有一种特殊的执着。在过去，她如果不出现就一定会事先留言，但是这次不一样。他试图劝说自己这不过是个意外，她可能有什么急事，但是意外这个词带来的担忧让他的心更加慌乱了。Lancer显然注意到了这个事实，她只是捏了捏他的手。不知为何，这场景显得愈发滑稽可笑了。他别过头去，试图把眼前的“娇小的少女”和“三十岁”这个词结合在一起，但是他的第一反应是这看上去欲盖弥彰，就好比慎二一脸得意地向他讲解那些成人读物的制作者只要在开头写上“本作品中所有角色已成年”就可以逃避传播猥亵儿童材料的罪名一样。但是这绝对不是个可以随便对着其他女性说出来的话题，所以他赶紧想办法转移自己的注意力。

“你在担心她吗？”Lancer先开口了。

“是啊。”已经不止一次有人问过他这句话了，他的回答每次都是一样的。因为没有掩饰的必要。他嘲笑地想起藤姐的话，“喜欢”吗？也许吧？如果他这样的残破的机器可以真的喜欢别人的话。但那只不过是这具身体残存的低下的动物本能，而里面的那块钢铁并不能够理解这种感知，于是便反复地抑制着它。就好像一台老旧的机器运载了其机能无法承载的软件一般，他的灵魂（如果存在的话）和肉体之间的摩擦发出过载的热量，让他永远都看不清自己的真实。到头来，他满足于自己只不过是个空洞的认知，并决定将自己作为祭品（这种话只敢对自己说，否则太可笑了）奉献给那个理想。

“她是个怎样的人呢？”

“你见过她三次了，你觉得呢？”

“情报不足以赋予一个完备的描述。”Lancer的声音听上去像是从一台老爷钟里发出来一样，精准而不具感情，“但是至少从她在你家的表现来看，她是个说话尖刻而又喜欢使唤人的家伙。但是，首先请原谅我的警惕，御主，我窃听了在我不在的时候你们俩的谈话。”说到这里，她停下了，似乎在等待他的回应。

他沉默了，他想不明白自己和凛的谈话有什么值得偷听的。当然，这都是些无关紧要的琐事，凛时常因为一点小事吹毛求疵，比如他切完菜之后没有给她递过去，或者听到她的指示之后没有立刻把火调小而对他恶言相向，轻则装作听不见他说话，重则讥讽他木头脑袋，但这都无伤大雅，因为他知道凛并无恶意。当然，如果在学校的话两人则完全是另一番光景。如同之前所说，凛在学校独树一帜地恶名远扬，就算她除了体育以外样样全能，学科成绩常年压住慎二一头（这事让慎二气得咬牙切齿），但是就连老师也不怎么待见她，跟别提同学，但她却只要见到他就会想办法躲开。他俩几乎在学校里说不上话。凛的交际圈似乎只局限于那些几乎没有人愿意与之说话的“怪人”阶层，在那里她似乎如鱼得水，当然唯一的例外就是同属“怪人”的卫宫士郎。所以，每当他在学校和凛有交集的时候，往往是对方已经身陷囹圄的时候。比如说，如果小野和志波在她旁边自己的男朋友，开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，又恰巧一不留神居然忘记了她的本性习惯性地把她拉近了谈话，她必然会出言不逊引致众怒。小野刚刚称赞完志波的男朋友帅气英武，她就暗示对方有可能在外约炮（实际上这传闻人尽皆知，只不过谁也没有不体面到当着对面说出来），小野如果还想反驳的话则有可能旁敲侧击她的暗恋对象实际是个恋物癖（这纯属胡说八道，大久保是慎二的“地下朋友”之一）。到了这时场面就会变得难以收拾了，很快女生的不忿就可以吸引来同样的受害者——众所周知，间桐凛并不能算是女生，至少女生不是她的社会身份，而且实际上所谓的女生群体也不确切，毕竟小野和志波是交际花，本来过去就是炫耀的，如果换成冰室那伙人那么大概率被凛无视，所以吸引来的至少都是同级的人物——总而言之，很快就会陷入围城的盛况。几个有经验的便在此时已经通知了相关人员，比如卫宫士郎，或者……好吧，只有卫宫士郎，因为间桐慎二从来不在事发时出现，他只会在事后协调善后。美缀绫子尽管在最初的两个月里曾经管过两三次，但是在她和当事人一场内容不明的“友好交谈”之后也和间桐慎二一样转入了地下活动。

平心而论，卫宫士郎并不喜欢他的这份工作，诚然，这种情况十分少见，就算发生了大多数时候只不过是他需要应付他最不擅长的人际交往而已，但这话说起来容易，做起来人还是嫌脸皮薄。更何况他就算和凛再怎么熟，说到底也只是在学校外的关系，就算他知道对方只是习惯性地本性如此，但是人类可是自我中心的生物，他知道不管自己再怎么说凛对方都只会我行我素，就像那些社会人永远也不会离开他们的小圈子去尝试理解，就像他不管多么麻烦和徒劳都会来管这闲事一样。因此，尽管他不喜欢这份工作，但是每次他都费尽口舌，东奔西跑，最后把自己搭进去，答应上一堆不合理的条件在事后被人使唤。凛则在这种时候会立刻低头，刚刚的狂妄和胡说八道的得意全无，只顾着道歉。以至于很快在学园内部便达成了共识，即卫宫士郎为间桐凛的最大克星（但使用需谨慎，因为他一般站在对方那一边）。

当然，放学之后的事情则是另一番光景，间桐凛在每周的二四六日会光顾他家的晚餐餐桌，就算生病下雨也是雷打不动，当问及理由时对方只是简单地回答：“你家的环境适合吃晚饭，而且我爷爷消化不良。”在早上的话则是除了周末的所有工作日的早上。说实话，凛自己的厨艺相当好，慎二吃的饭基本上都是她做的，要说的话根据相关人员的报道，慎二在文化祭之类活动中也表现出了不错的厨艺，两个人在这方面基本不相上下，算是互相学习的结果。但是慎二似乎很厌恶把他和自己的姐姐并列提起，毕竟爱惜羽毛实乃人之常情，尽管他勉力给她兜底子，但是他一点也不想被人说成“那对间桐家的姐弟中的弟弟”。为了这个目的他无所不用其极，在填名字的时候不填姓氏，对他人威逼利诱，一度让人以为他要和家里断绝关系。然而实际上他似乎又对间桐这个名字有着相当的偏执，常常以市里的大户自居，可惜他似乎又在实际上被凛克得死死的，以至于谣言宣称凛掌握了慎二从三岁记事到现在十七岁青年，从爱好的臭味食物到看过的黄书事无巨细的全部黑料。当然，她的厨艺并不是一直都这么好的，最开始的时候只有士郎做她吃的份，她的初次经验可以被形象地称为“瘦身餐”——含盐量高到让人脱水的地步。总的来说，凛的厨艺都是从他这里学来的，慎二因此可以算作他的再传弟子，但慎二死也不会承认这事。在卫宫家的餐桌上，处于食物链最底层的毫无疑问是唯一的成年人藤村大河，此人成为凛的打趣对象，被她拿着逗猫草如同猫咪般玩弄，捏在手心。有些时候士郎都搞不明白老虎到底是真的如同她自己宣称的一般大智若愚还是在学校里的表现只是大愚若智。当然，凛在这种时候总是很有分寸，就算是嘲讽也听不出一丝一毫的恶意，以至于老虎都已经习惯于叫她“双面小姐”（为了此事她还挨了一顿爱的毒打，从那以后她居然学会了在看凛的时候让眼神里什么感情都没有，让士郎感叹也许江山易改本性难移这话在巨大的恐惧面前会失效）。对于他则一如既往，挑三拣四，鸡毛蒜皮的小事情。如若换做常人大概早就拍案而起，但卫宫士郎却每次听到她发牢骚总是感到深深的悲哀。但这份悲哀他只在脸上显露过一次，那时凛立刻住了嘴，接着收起了她那喋喋不休的小女人做派，问士郎怎么了。他也没有告诉她这份悲哀的原因，因为那时就连他也无法察觉到这份莫名的悲哀来自于何处。他只是以为自己是因为不得不听着她在这里絮絮叨叨而没办法摆脱而为自己感到悲哀，但是最近不怎么见她却居然想念起这份絮叨，倒该说是日久生情呢还是该说是人之本性他也不知道了。往往听说人们许多时候所追随的并不是真正对于他们有利的东西，大多数人都只能生活在一种单一的环境当中，只要一有变化就会立刻产生自发的抵制，按照远坂樱的说法，这就是所谓的“楞次定律”或者负反馈或者勒夏特列原理（她在理科这方面头头是道，让他不禁开始怀疑起也许科学家们不少都是魔术师）。不管这变化是好是坏，人的本性总是趋向于不变的，只有逼到极点了才会做出一点真正的改变，只要有了点舒适立马就会缩回自己的安全区。现在回想起来，他才意识到那份悲哀在于自己看到的那个喋喋不休的小女人并不是本性，而是刻意为之的伪装。尽管这伪装的动机不明，但是就算对于人类感情迟钝如他却也注意到了这违和感。他注意到凛是在用这低俗，粗鄙，无趣的外表当成外壳来掩饰那他只有偶尔才能瞥见一两眼的从浓雾中隐约透露出微光的内核，但他却凭借着一种直觉相信这内核正是导致凛坚持一周四天风雨无阻地来他家吃晚饭的理由。他突然意识到自己急切地期待着Lancer的汇报，也许并非当事人的她可以洞察到其中隐藏的缘由。

“你听出了什么？”他问道。

“首先她的身上几乎没有一丝魔力的痕迹，和普通人完全一样，让人很怀疑樱的说法。当然我们不能麻痹大意。怎么说呢？御主，我的长处在于鉴定人的才华和正面对敌，从细微的话语中听出隐藏的深意是在我认识的其他人更擅长的领域。但是我觉得，她在隐藏着什么。”

“我……”他该怎么回答呢？“我也这么觉得”吗？他很难让这话说出口。他知道凛一直都在隐瞒着什么，但他从来没有问过，因为她知道他知道，因为他认为这是信任的证明。最近她的气色变了不少，她看上去几乎随时都会倒在桌子上，味道也调错了，有着明显的精力不足的症状，这些症状似乎和圣杯战争的进程有着某种关联，但这并不足以证明那其中有因果关系。他最后说：“也许吧，但是每个人都有自己的秘密。”

“但愿如此，御主。”Lancer答道，声音里显露出与她外貌不符的苍老，这时士郎才意识到她的确比自己想的年迈，“但是如果她自己哪一天意识到这个秘密会毁掉她自己的时候，你会怎么做呢？有些秘密之所以被隐瞒是因为它们无法被说出，但是有些时候时运又使得那些保有秘密的人不得不说出，否则他们的内心就会被这重压摧毁，而在那时他们便已经带上了舍弃一切的觉悟，那时就算我们想要救他们也来不及，因为他们自己放弃了生存的意志。以我为鉴吧，御主，想想怎么才能在秘密毁掉一个人之前救下她，否则的话也许你会抱憾终生的。”

* * *

卡多克问：“怎么样？”

“很糟。”安娜斯塔西亚摇了摇头，“这个虫巢是一个完全体。前几天异常的魔力流动都是从这里产生的。但是它却是在今天才成熟的。很抱歉，御主。没有发现在我们的眼皮底下那家伙居然干了这种事情。”

卡多克感到胃部的不适感扩散开来。那个不知名的用虫的魔术师就在他们的背后，在柳洞寺的后山上建立了虫巢，而他们却浑然不觉。原本caster作为精灵使对于环境的变化应该十分敏感，但是柳洞寺周围的结界干扰了她的感知，在察觉到异常并不仅仅来自于结界时已经是第四天的晚上，这实在是巨大的失策。布置阵地的时候尽管尽可能地消灭了活跃的虫子，但是对方却不知把原材料藏在附近的什么山洞里，居然在一天之内建好了虫巢。幸好发现及时，卡多克摇了摇头，不管对方的目的是什么，他们都好歹在对方对他们行动前发现了。Caster已经利用结界把整个虫巢和外界隔绝，开始清理，但是他总觉得似乎还漏了些什么。Saber说她很快就到。他只祈祷着不要出什么差错，然而理性告诉他根据墨菲定律，他的愿望注定落空

他们回到工房的时候访客已经站在了门口。穿着黑色机车服的金发男人的眼睛如同蛇一般盯住了她。卡多克感到喉咙里仿佛有什么东西将要出来一般。浑身的肌肉都在颤抖。尽管素未谋面，但是卡多克还是瞬间就理解了来者的身份。

死神对他们露出了轻蔑的笑容。

Saber从山门飞驰而入，一剑击飞了对方从背后的金色涟漪中射出的四支刀刃。卡多克瞟了一眼。射出的刀刃上面凝聚着庞大的魔力，那是古老的神秘，是被浓缩的历史。Caster在念话中指出，那每一支都是宝具，而且只是C级。

“残光、令人憎恶的血之城塞 （Сумерки・Кремль）。”在卡多克匆忙的令咒加持下，充满了恶意的城池从空气中浮现，笼罩住了柳洞寺。这城塞宝具乃是沙皇所独有的神秘，由caster这个名不副实的冒牌货召出，虽可说是僭越，可生死关头没有这些顾虑。此时已经无暇顾及魔力的消耗，匆匆给予了saber自由许可之后，庞大的魔力便压在了来袭者的身上。从城塞的各处的机关和魔术炮开始自由开火，对于被陷入其中的敌人进行清剿。对方对此不屑一顾，如同炫耀一般从空中射出超过二十把剑刃插在自己的身体周围作为防御，随后以一秒钟射击五次，一次射出十六发宝具的速度迅速地发动反击。城塞在如此的火力攻击下迅速地崩溃，尽管在利用魔力进行修复，但是依然来不及。

Saber的剑身上再次聚集起庞大的魔力，在来者宝具轰炸的间隙，疾步向前，挥动手中的阔剑打落飞来的的剑刃。被她打中的宝具竟有两三件被击碎，来者露出了不悦的表情：“是吗？你和那个caster同流合污了啊。在剑身上附加了低温的附魔，对于你击中的宝具就会使得他们的结构强度下降，有机会破坏他们。不错的想法，只不过——”他语气一震，又有八支宝具从空气中显现，“谁允许你这杂种擅自乱动本王的收藏的！”

Saber刚抵达来袭者的近身，Caster的魔力也浓缩起来，在那一瞬间，卡多克看到皇女的眼中闪起了青蓝色的光芒。他知道自己的从者已经底牌尽出，宝具“疾走·精灵眼球”是扭曲因果给对方创造弱点的宝具。只在那一瞬，攻击者的宝具的暴雨似乎停止了。Saber的攻击击碎了对方周围以宝具形成的盾牌，但在她砍中对方的身体前，对方就已经在手中握住了一只闪着不祥的红光的宝剑，挡下了她的蓄满了魔力的挥砍，随后又握住了另一支闪着高洁的光辉的宝剑，一击将她逼退。在她落地前，十六支宝具的暴雨便同时倾泻而下。Saber的魔力爆开，使出全力的一击，试图拦下对方的攻击。但最终，当烟尘散去，她的四肢已经被贯穿，死死地钉在地上，失去了行动能力。

“疯狗就应该关在笼子里，”来者嗤笑道，“何况还是你这个货真价实的杂种，肮脏的叛徒。但是在那之前——”

伴随着一道耀眼的红光，金发的青年将手伸入空气中，这次他所取出的宝具已经不再能够分类为任何已知的冷兵器。他手中所持的，仅仅是一支有着华贵的金色护手的刻着红色纹路的黑色柱状物体。Caster的眼睛死死地盯住了那只宝具，随后一滴鲜血从她的右眼中流出。青年注意到了她的动作，对此只是报以轻蔑的笑容：“徒有虚名的皇族啊，收起你那不中用的魔眼。直视乖离剑只不过是让你在死前徒增痛苦。现在我就让你和你那华而不实的堡垒解脱吧，与地底生物勾结的人啊！”他举起了那支被称为乖离剑的物体。

伴随着魔力的风暴，在轰鸣的如同水晶破碎的巨响中，在城塞崩溃的落石中，卡多克理解了站在自己面前的人物的身份。他理解了耳中那从入夜开始就未曾停止过的嗡嗡声。那是命运的号角在他耳中回荡所引发的耳鸣。人们过于习惯于现实的连续性，而忽视了毁灭的预兆，自以为是地以为和平是理所应当的。而当此刻命运的车轮带着无可阻挡的力量向他碾来，他无法阻挡，无法躲开，无法改变。他有什么办法呢？现实的铁拳粉碎了他习以为常的壁垒，他被瓦砾所覆盖。命运带着无可置疑的声音宣告他的失败。时机已至，他的终结降临了。命运降临了。他将死于今日，此时此地，毫无意义的死亡，一切都献给了一个虚荣的理想。而结果只有虚无。

“为什么……”他听到caster的声音，“不知名的从者，我们明明初次见面，为何要对我们赶尽杀绝？我们一定要成为敌人吗？”

来袭者看了一眼她，眼中只有厌恶，如同她是一只臭虫一般：“我说了，和虫子合流的家伙没有活在世上的资格。”

“但是，”卡多克意识到自己的挣扎毫无意义，但是人的求生本能告诉他，只要有一线生机就一定要抓住，“我们更本就不认识你说的那个什么地底的生物。如果你说的是使役虫的魔术师的话，我们从来没有见过他，而且他还袭击过我们——”他的话还没有说完便被对方的攻击打断了。来者似乎已经厌倦了和他说话，直接别过头。四支宝具向着他飞来，卡多克感到胃部的不适感仿佛达到了顶峰，他几乎想要跪在地上呕吐。然后他终于明白了自己胃部的感觉的来源。

那是无力感。

* * *

最容易受伤害但又最不可战胜的事物是人的虚荣心：是的，通过受伤害，它的力量增长起来，最终可能会变得巨大无比。

——弗雷德李希·尼采

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 樱和绮礼的关系更加圆滑，这点在序章里提到了，因此她也比较爱吃麻婆豆腐。（这个设定十分意义不明）  
> 智斗并不是我擅长的东西，第一部分当中莫德雷德和间桐脏砚都有着自己的小阴谋，但是很多事情只有看到了结果才能明白。但是要注意的是，caster完全没有从全城采集魔力的能力和必要。脏砚算是以其人之道还治其人之身。  
> 第一部分的结束想要创造出一种戛然而止的感觉，事后重新回顾的时候发现我给主角组的塑造太少了，第三部分我大概会在这个方面花更多的力气。凛这个形象在我魔改之后真的很难把握，而她和saber之间的关系的张力在前期一直处于一种危险的状况。第二部分当中由于某些原因我并没有在这个方向进行补充，我会在第三部分当中进一步完善她们的形象，稿是已经存好的，希望到时候能够达到令人满意的效果。


End file.
